


Non avrei mai sopportato un'altra

by Tone88



Series: Direzioni diverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing about raping someone, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, People Fighting/Getting Hurt, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tone88/pseuds/Tone88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sai… Alphard mi diceva che avrei dovuto stare a attenta a te.» disse, pacata. Orion ridacchiò.<br/>«Non ho dubbi.» rispose; il tono beffardo sfumò nella preoccupazione «E tu, avevi paura?»<br/>«No. Avevo trascorso anni a tentare di passare per ciò che non ero. Vedevo come mi guardavi. Con te non avrei dovuto fingere, e mi bastava.»<br/>Orion serrò la mascella. Dopo tutto quel tempo, quel periodo si era trasformato in un ricordo sbiadito; non per lei, evidentemente. Chissà quanto aveva sofferto.<br/>«Non capivano niente, quelli lì.» sbuffò. Walburga deglutì.<br/>«Tutti ti trovano irascibile e impulsivo. Eppure, con me sei stato paziente. Non avrei mai creduto di riuscire ad arrivare a tanto.»<br/>Orion le si avvicinò, il petto premuto contro le sue scapole. Le prese la mano.<br/>«Te lo dovevo, era il minimo. Non avrei mai sopportato un'altra.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non avrei mai sopportato un'altra

**Author's Note:**

> Personaggi, luoghi, nomi e tutto ciò che deriva dalla trama ufficiale da cui ho elaborato la seguente storia non mi appartengono ma sono di proprietà di J. K. Rowling che ne detiene tutti i diritti. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro e, viceversa, gli elementi di mia invenzione, non esistenti in "Harry Potter", appartengono solo a me.
> 
>  
> 
> Questa storia è nata come spin-off per una long sui Black che sto scrivendo e che ancora non ha visto la luce, ma ha una trama perfettamente indipendente. È stata scritta per il p0rnfest grazie al prompt di Algedi che, conoscendo i miei headcanon sui Black, ha voluto lanciarmi questa sfida. Ce l'ho fatta, l'ultimo giorno. XD
> 
> Ringrazio Algedi, Giulia, Arty, Mapi, Elena e tutti coloro che ora sono troppo stanca per ricordare che hanno letto questa fic in wip, partecipato giorno per giorno ai miei scleri. Che il cazzetto di Orion sia sempre con noi! <3
> 
> Una sola nota: nel mio headcanon, Sirius è nato nel 1956 e Regulus nel 1958. Cygnus in teoria sarebbe nato nel 1938, ma deve trattarsi di un errore della Row, altrimenti avrebbe avuto Bellatrix a tredici anni. XD In questa storia è del 1930.
> 
> Se notate che dovrebbe essere inserito qualche altro avvertimento, ditemelo e lo aggiungerò subito, sono nuova del sito. <3
> 
> Buona lettura! <3

_**Non avrei mai sopportato un'altra** _

**_1938_ **

«No, davvero, non mi va.»  
«Solo un attimo.»  
«Preferisco di no.»  
Orion alzò la testa dalla scacchiera, la voce lamentosa di Lucretia che gli ronzava nelle orecchie. Seduta sul divano con Walburga, piagnucolava toccandole le trecce. Voleva scioglierle, lo immaginava; trascorreva ore a pettinare quelle oche delle sue amiche. Orion le aveva spiate, qualche volta, un paio erano carine. Si spazzolavano a vicenda, ridevano come ebeti e cianciavano a bassa voce, solo Salazar sapeva di cosa.  
«Ehi, ti ho bloccato, eh?»  
Attraversati da un guizzo di trionfo, gli occhi grigi di Alphard incontrarono i suoi. Suo cugino aveva ragione, era finito. Confinato al margine della scacchiera, il suo Re non aveva possibilità di avanzare. Se si fosse mosso in avanti, l'avrebbe mangiato la Torre. A destra il Fante, e a sinistra la Regina. Orion digrignò i denti; era colpa del chiasso di Lucretia se aveva perso.  
«Fammi solo vedere come ci stai, poi li rimetto a posto.» supplicò ancora sua sorella. Walburga scosse il capo.  
«E smettila.» ringhiò lui «Ha detto che non vuole.»  
Lucretia strizzò le palpebre e si portò dietro le orecchie una ciocca di capelli ramati; rizzò la schiena e, col naso per aria, lo guardò come se fosse un moccioso in preda ai capricci, nel patetico tentativo di darsi un contegno.  
«Nessuno ti ha chiesto niente, continua a giocare.» sibilò.  
Orion scattò in piedi. Chi si credeva di essere?  
«Necciuno ti ha chietto niente, continua a giocare, gnegnegne.» le rifece il verso. Non la picchiava solo perché altrimenti ne avrebbe prese il doppio da suo padre.  
Esasperato, Alphard distolse l'attenzione dagli scacchi, si stropicciò il naso e si rivolse alla cugina.  
«Lucretia, sul serio. Non le piace.» disse, pacato. Un sorriso cordiale gli increspava le labbra; con la frangetta ordinata che gli ricadeva sugli occhi, la camicia ben abbottonata e il fazzoletto al collo, sembrava un piccolo adulto. Sconfitta, sua sorella tornò a dedicarsi alle bambole; almeno, loro non protestavano.  
«Grazie, Alph.» bisbigliò Walburga. Un fiotto di calore rabbioso sgorgò dalle viscere di Orion, risalì su per la trachea e gli incendiò il collo, il viso e le orecchie. Strappò via il primo bottone della camicia, prima che lo soffocasse.  
«Dicevo, Orion, ti ho messo all'angolo.»  
Abbassò lo sguardo alla scacchiera in terra, e bianco e nero si confusero in un vortice di rosso. La rovesciò con un calcio, e il rumore dei pezzi che rotolavano per la stanza gli invase il cervello. Una torre gridava. Fastidiosa, più fastidiosa di Alphard e Lucretia messi insieme.  
«Mi sono rotto di giocare.» abbaiò. Suo cugino rise, una risatina beffarda che gli rivoltò lo stomaco.  
«Perdere fa male, eh?»  
Contrasse le dita, il fuoco che aveva invaso il suo corpo si impadronì dei suoi muscoli e gli saltò addosso. Immobilizzato, Alphard si contorceva sotto di lui, gambe e braccia bloccate dalla sua morsa. Se l'avesse lasciato andare gli avrebbe dato del filo da torcere, lo sapeva. L'unica era rompergli quel bel faccino da presuntuoso a testate.  
«Ripetilo, se hai il coraggio.» ringhiò.  
«Ti stavo stracciando, e tu non sai perdere.» rantolò lui. Proprio non si rendeva conto di essere in svantaggio. Una bella capocciata sul naso era quello che si meritava.  
Qualcuno lo toccò sulla spalla, uno sfiorare così leggero che si percepiva appena. Orion sbuffò; assieme all'aria, anche la rabbia abbandonò i suoi polmoni.  
«Ci sentiranno, finiamo nei guai.» gli disse Walburga. Non era un ordine, e nemmeno un implorare da ragazzina viziata; parlava piano, la ragionevolezza impressa sul suo volto pallido. Orion mollò la presa.  
«Mi sono stufato, facciamo qualcos'altro.» accomodò.  
«Nascondino!» Cygnus si alzò dall'angolino in cui giocava coi suoi draghi; fino a quel momento non si era mosso, perso nel suo mondo. Avrebbe potuto scoppiare un incendio e lui sarebbe rimasto lì, a parlottare tra sé e sé.  
«Conto io.» propose ancora; quando era lui a nascondersi, lo trovavano subito.  
«Se volete.» Alphard si massaggiò i polsi, e Orion sogghignò. Per un bel po', non l'avrebbe contraddetto.  
«Solo se non si imbroglia.» si intromise Lucretia. Orion storse la bocca.  
«Le ragazze non giocano.» stabilì. Sua sorella era talmente cretina che sarebbe stata capace di farsi beccare persino da Cygnus.  
«Mia sorella gioca, se vuole.» intervenne Alphard, con le mani sui fianchi. Si fissarono, in una sfida silenziosa; il più grande mosse un passo avanti, e Orion si tirò sulle punte dei piedi per colmare la differenza di altezza. Se l'avesse attaccato ora, sarebbe riuscito a scartarlo: non era forte come lui, ma più veloce. E, gli costava ammetterlo, anche più furbo. Doveva inventarsi qualcosa per distrarlo…  
«Alph, lascia stare. Non mi interessa.» disse Walburga «Sono grande, ormai.»  
La studiò. Non la conosceva bene; stava sempre sulle sue, e di rado partecipava ai loro giochi. Però era silenziosa, e non era una stupida. Vestita di blu notte, sarebbe stato difficile individuarla.  
«Giocano tutti, ma lei viene in squadra con me.» disse; con Lucretia suo al fianco, Alphard avrebbe perso appena terminata la conta.  
Vittorioso, Alphard sorrise alla sorella. Lei stirò appena le labbra.  
«Una partita sola, però. Dopo è ora di cena.»  
«Allora, sbrighiamoci.» Lucretia prese la bacchetta dalla tasca della gonna; ogni occasione era buona per sfoggiarla «Nox.»  
Le candele della stanza dei giochi e del corridoio si affievolirono fino a spegnersi; l'unica fonte di luce erano i pochi raggi del sole al tramonto che filtravano attraverso le tende. Presto, sarebbero rimasti al buio. Lucretia sorrise soddisfatta, e Orion rimirò avido la sua bacchetta. Ancora due anni e ne avrebbe posseduta una.  
«Inizio a contare.» Cygnus si sistemò con la faccia al muro, e per un attimo l'idea di abbassargli i pantaloni attraversò il cervello di Orion. Anche Alphard squadrava il fratellino con le sopracciglia inarcate; avrebbe potuto scommettere che condividessero lo stesso pensiero. Tormentare Cygnus era forse l'unica cosa capace di metterli d'accordo.  
«Uno, due, tre, quattro…»  
Alphard e Lucretia schizzarono via, inghiottiti dalle tenebre del corridoio. Walburga sospirò; un debole fascio di luce proveniente dalla finestra le illuminava il viso, lo sguardo perso oltre la porta, nel buio in cui avrebbero dovuto nascondersi. Se avesse sprecato tempo con Cygnus, avrebbero lasciato vincere Alphard.  
Si incamminarono nei corridoi oscuri di Grimmauld Place; il passo di Walburga si udiva a stento, eppure Orion non aveva bisogno di tenerle la mano per accertarsi che fosse vicina. Avvertiva la sua presenza, sentiva persino i battiti del suo cuore. Magari, aveva paura. Un ritratto li fissava, i malefici occhi gialli che seguivano i loro movimenti; Orion le mostrò la lingua. Era solo una vecchia zia, lo sapeva benissimo. Nella penombra, però, diventava terrificante. Distratto, urtò contro una libreria di legno, che scricchiolò come se stesse per cadere. Trasalirono entrambi. Sapevano di non avere il permesso di scorrazzare al di fuori della stanza dei giochi. Forse, era proprio questo che rendeva le loro partite a nascondino eccitanti.  
Lei gli toccò la mano, in punta di dita. Come se gli avesse sussurrato nell'orecchio, Orion recepì il messaggio. _«Andiamo a destra.»_ Dall'altra parte c'era solo un salottino con un paio di mobili, nessun posto buono in cui nascondersi. E poi, era pieno di cristalli tanto cari a sua madre. Se ne avessero rotto mezzo, sarebbe rimasto in punizione fino all'estate successiva.  
In silenzio, Walburga scivolò dietro una porta; era una brava giocatrice. Orion la seguì, incerto: non era mai entrato in quella stanza. Librerie alte fino al soffitto ricoprivano tre pareti su quattro; l'ultima era occupata da una finestra nascosta da una spessa tenda verde e dallo quadro scialbo di un paesaggio di campagna. Sua cugina lo scostò di lato, rivelando una nicchia abbastanza ampia da accoglierli tutti e due. Orion vi si arrampicò dentro, e tese il braccio per aiutare Walburga a salire; lei gli prese la mano, eppure non ne aveva bisogno: era agile, non vi si aggrappava come un peso morto. Si ritrovarono accucciati l'uno accanto all'altra, le ginocchia strette contro il petto; lo spicchio di luce proveniente dallo spiraglio che avevano lasciato aperto per l'aria era appena sufficiente per distinguere i contorni del suo volto.  
«Da bambina ci nascondevo le cose.» spiegò, e il suo fiato caldo gli solleticò il collo. Qualcosa nello stomaco di Orion sobbalzò.  
«Arrivo!» la vocina di Cygnus li raggiunse; quello scemo urlava tanto forte che avrebbe attirato lì tutti gli Elfi della casa, compresi quelli appesi alla parete. Walburga respirava piano, il fianco premuto contro al suo che quasi non si muoveva, e Orion si rese conto di quanto il proprio respiro fosse rumoroso. Somigliava allo sbuffare di un treno; si impose di adeguarlo a quello di lei, altrimenti Cygnus li avrebbe trovati.  
Niente scricchiolii; Cygnus doveva essere lontano. Forse, poteva sgattaiolare fuori e correre alla tana. Fece per muoversi, ma Walburga gli sfiorò il polso; bastò a lasciarlo inchiodato lì dov'era.  
Il cigolio della porta. Che cretino che era, l'aveva lasciata socchiusa.  
I passi trotterellanti di Cygnus rimbombarono per tutta la stanza. Orion sbirciò attraverso la fessura tra quadro e parete: suo cugino controllò dietro la tenda; deluso, pestò i piedi e si allontanò.  
Si morse la lingua per non ridacchiare. Aveva campo libero.  
Strinse la spalla di Walburga, senza parlare, e lei capì e strisciò fuori dal nascondiglio, al riparo della tenda. Orion si stropicciò gli occhi; dopo tutto quel buio, il debole sole che entrava dal vetro era accecante. Puntini rossi e blu gli annebbiarono la vista, sostituiti gradualmente dall'immagine della cugina che avanzava sui gomiti. Le venne dietro, distratto. Aveva ragione, era troppo grande per giocare: quel modesto vestito da bambina nascondeva il corpo di un'adolescente, vederla strisciare faceva uno strano effetto. Ancora, qualcosa si contorse nel suo stomaco.  
Di nuovo, si accucciarono vicini. Una delle lunghe trecce di lei gli accarezzò l'orecchio; gonfie e lucenti, le arrivavano a metà schiena. D'un tratto, capì come mai Lucretia desiderava pettinarla.  
Walburga spalancò gli occhi: si era accorta che le stava guardando i capelli; per tutta risposta, Orion scosse la testa. Non li avrebbe toccati, se lei non voleva. I suoi lineamenti si rilassarono, rischiarati dalla luce del tramonto. Trattenne il fiato. Non aveva mai fatto caso a quanto fosse bella…  
Un rumore di sopra, qualcosa che cadeva. Sussultò. Cygnus era lassù. Alphard non doveva accorgersene prima di loro.  
Tirò via la tenda e corse fino alla stanza dei giochi; con una scivolata raggiunse l'angolo in cui Cygnus aveva contato. Un attimo dopo, le sue mani erano premute contro il muro.  
«Tana, tana! Abbiamo vinto, abbiamo vinto!» urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. Nel suo stomaco, ora, c'era posto solo per l'euforia.

 

**_1945_ **

«Orion, fai piano.»  
Il sussurro soffocato di Cecilia ronzò nell'orecchio di Orion, irritante come una zanzara in piena notte. La spinse ulteriormente contro il muro, e le morse il labbro per zittirla; non c'era tempo, per fare piano. Lasciò la presa sui suoi fianchi e armeggiò coi bottoni del suo vestito, alla cieca. Lei si divincolò.  
«Così me lo strappi, faccio io.» bisbigliò ancora; accompagnò la frase con un bacio sul collo, e poi sull'orecchio. Orion rabbrividì, infastidito.  
«Non perdiamoci in chiacchiere.» borbottò. Lei sorrise, e un paio di fossette presero forma sulle sue guance; troppo colorite e troppo paffute, per i suoi gusti. Almeno, era riuscita ad aprire il davanti del vestito. Orion le strinse i seni tra le mani; morbidi, ma piccoli.  
«Più piano, mi fai male.» si lamentò ancora lei. Lo abbracciò, e i suoi capezzoli inturgiditi gli strusciarono contro il petto nudo. Chiuse gli occhi, e la sua erezione sussultò. Se stava zitta, non era male.  
«Ne abbiamo di tempo, dobbiamo sposarci.» gli disse, con una risatina; in punta di dita gli accarezzò la schiena, la nuca e i capelli. Li percorse in tutta la sua lunghezza.  
«Ti deciderai mai a tagliarli?» rise ancora. Orion scosse la testa.  
«Smettila.»  
La scostò, tenendola ferma per le spalle; senza guardarla in faccia, si chinò sul suo seno e le morse un capezzolo. Lei si dimenava, gemeva e rideva. Con tutto quel chiasso, rischiavano di scoprirli. Fece per mettergli ancora le mani tra i capelli, ma le bloccò i polsi. Serrò la presa, fino al limite del consentito; forse, così avrebbe capito di non toccarlo in quel modo.  
«Non fermarti.» lo supplicò lei. La morse ancora, il capezzolo indurito che contrastava con la mollezza del seno arrossato dai segni dei suoi denti. Un brivido di eccitazione gli percorse la spina dorsale. Si slacciò i pantaloni e si calò i boxer. Non aveva voglia di aspettare ancora.  
«Non hai proprio pazienza.»  
Gli occhi castani di Cecilia brillarono, maliziosi. Chiuse le dita attorno al suo pene; lenta, spostò la mano avanti e indietro. Orion stirò le labbra, soddisfatto, ma si scostò. Se continuava così, sarebbe venuto subito.  
La prese per i fianchi, e si arrestò; forse aveva la vista annebbiata dalla fretta, ma nella stanza non c'era niente su cui appoggiarsi. Se la trascinò a terra, lei che si accasciò sopra di lui con un bacio. Rotolò su se stesso, ribaltando la posizione. Le alzò la gonna e le strappò via gli slip bianchi, il rumore della stoffa lacerata che gli diede i brividi.  
«Orion…»  
Non rispose. Che protestava a fare, li avrebbe riparati con un colpo di bacchetta.  
Insinuò l'indice nel suo sesso umido. Bagnato fradicio. Ghignò. Faceva tanto la preziosa, e poi guarda la voglia che aveva. Si portò il dito alla bocca ne succhiò l'estremità, assaporando quel gusto dolciastro. Con una mano, le artigliò il fianco. Con l'altra le pizzicò la natica.  
«Per favore, Orion…»  
Fremette nel figurarsi la chiazza rossa che le aveva lasciato; stava per venire, sul serio. Per scacciare quell'immagine mentale, le affondò la faccia tra le gambe e si immerse in quell'umido appiccicoso. Con la punta della lingua, la sfiorò. Lei tremava.  
«Mi piace, mi piace tanto.»  
Le conficcò le unghie nel fianco e continuò a stimolarle il clitoride; lo stringeva tra le labbra, lo leccava, lo solleticava coi denti, lei che si contorceva e abbaiava come una cagnetta in calore. Quel chiasso rovinava tutto. E poi, non riusciva più a trattenersi.  
Si ritrasse.  
«Perché ti sei fermato?»  
Serrò la mascella. Un'altra di quelle domande odiose, e le avrebbe tappato la bocca.  
«Io non sento niente.» ringhiò.  
Con due dita, le allargò le grandi labbra; sembrava pronta. Appoggiò l'erezione su di lei e, con un paio di spinte, la penetrò. Chiuse gli occhi, e spinse ancora. Era stretta e calda.  
«Brucia ancora, non così veloce.» mugugnò lei. La volta precedente, aveva trascorso tutto il tempo a piagnucolare che le stesse facendo male; la prese per le spalle e le morse ancora il labbro, al punto di sentire il sapore del suo sangue. Non aveva voglia di ascoltare lamentele, e aveva quasi finito. Affondò in lei ancora, e ancora, conficcando le unghie nella sua carne ad ogni sussulto di piacere. Cecilia si liberò della sua morsa e gemette; altro che piagnistei, godeva senza ritegno.  
«Forse riesco a venire, un altro po'…»  
Troppo tardi. Un'ultima spinta e un'esplosione gli attraversò i polmoni e le viscere, fino a culminare nel fiotto caldo e vischioso che gli colava tra le gambe. Si scansò, non proprio in tempo, e si distese a terra, a braccia spalancate. Il giallino del soffitto prese il sopravvento; appartarsi in quella saletta era stata una pessima idea. Così come lo era stata la volta precedente, e lo sarebbe stata la volta successiva. Prima o poi, qualcuno li avrebbe beccati.  
«Sei venuto fuori?» la voce preoccupata di Cecilia lo raggiunse e interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri; non era proprio capace a tenere la bocca chiusa.  
«Sì, sta tranquilla.» grugnì. Non sarebbe successo niente, era stato solo un secondo di distrazione… ma doveva stare più attento. Scosse la testa. Nessuno avrebbe permesso loro di disfarsi di un piccolo Black. Li avrebbero costretti a sposarsi in fretta, senza neanche finire la scuola. All'idea di una vita insieme a Cecilia arricciò le labbra, disgustato. Tanto, sarebbe successo comunque. O magari, appena compiuti diciassette anni, avrebbe potuto rompere l'accordo tra le loro famiglie con qualche scusa. Ma avrebbe dovuto trovarsene un'altra, e non sarebbe cambiato molto.  
«Ehi, a cosa stai pensando?»  
Sbuffò e, suo malgrado, posò lo sguardo su di lei. Seduta a terra, si era aggiustata la gonna, il vestito riabbottonato in fretta che pendeva da un lato e le ciocche di capelli biondicci sfuggite all'acconciatura le si appiccicavano sulla fronte sudata. Ansimava, rossa in viso. Quindici anni e le erano bastati un paio di bacini per farsi scopare sul pavimento in dieci minuti, nella casa dei suoi avi. E aveva anche il coraggio di pretendere attenzioni.  
«Niente.»  
Si alzò, si riallacciò la camicia e la infilò nei pantaloni. Era ora di andarsene.  
«Orion, volevo chiederti una cosa.»  
Si dondolava, le braccia dietro la schiena.  
_E adesso che vuole?_  
«Ecco… ti piaccio?» pigolò; prese un sospiro, ignorò la sua occhiata perplessa e riprese «Nel senso… al di là di quel che vogliono le nostre famiglie, ti trovi bene con me?»  
Orion storse la bocca. Che piccola idiota.  
«Se ti dicessi di sì, immagino, lo riterresti sufficiente per farti sbattere un'altra volta.» rispose; era così patetica che non valeva neanche la pena mentire.  
Lei trasalì e divenne color prugna, i suoi occhi si spalancarono e si riempirono di lacrime. Strizzò le palpebre e, in quell'attimo, il suo viso tondo si corrugò in una smorfia di rabbia e disgusto.  
«Non mi sembra che a te abbia fatto schifo, però.»  
Orion ghignò, il piacere dell'orgasmo che ancora gli alleggeriva il petto.  
«Se non fossi neanche in grado di soddisfarmi, non ti avrei nemmeno degnata di una risposta.»  
Cecilia gli si avvicinò, gli occhi lucidi piantati nei suoi. Gli stava tanto appiccicata che poteva contarle le efelidi.  
«Sai, quando i miei mi hanno proposto te, ne ho parlato con le mie compagne. Alcune ti conoscono, la tua fama ti precede. Hanno detto che sarai anche carino e ricco, ma hai un tale caratteraccio che qualunque persona sana di mente ti sta alla larga. Che non hai amici perché nessuno ti sopporta, che insulti e picchi chiunque non ti vada a genio. Be', io ho accettato lo stesso. Ti osservavo, pensavo che forse si sbagliassero. Ho voluto conoscerti. E mi piacevi.» tirò su col naso e digrignò i denti «Appena le rivedrò, dovrò ringraziarle. Almeno, mi hanno avvertita di quanto facessi schifo.»  
Con un tonfo, la spinse contro il muro. Come osava insultarlo?  
«Non ti permetto di parlarmi così, hai capito?!»  
La tenne ferma per il polso, la carne molle che cedeva sotto la morsa salda delle sue dita. Sotto, l'osso resisteva; ancora per poco, però. Cecilia si dimenò invano, la bocca dischiusa per prendere fiato; le artigliò l'altro braccio poco più in alto del gomito, la sua mano che si apriva e si chiudeva in un'inutile ribellione. Nel contorcersi, il vestito abbottonato in fretta le lasciò scoperta la spalla. Bianca, troppo bianca; un segno di denti l'avrebbe resa perfetta. Le viscere gli ribollirono, e una nuova erezione strusciò contro i boxer. Forse, sarebbe riuscita a farsi perdonare. Si chinò per morderla.  
«Lasciami.» rantolò lei «Lasciami o mi metto a gridare.»  
Mollò la presa. Peccato. Sull'orlo delle lacrime, Cecilia si strofinò il polso arrossato.  
«Quando mio padre vedrà questo, scordati dell'accordo.» presto, il segno delle sue dita si sarebbe trasformato in livido violaceo «È l'ultima volta che sono costretta a guardarti in faccia.»  
Fece per uscire, ma Orion le sbarrò la strada. Stupida, credeva davvero di incastrarlo?  
«Ah, sì? E se invece io gli raccontassi di quello che ti sei lasciata fare, come reagirebbe?»  
Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, nessun'ombra di terrore oscurò il volto di Cecilia. Invece, sulla sua bocca si disegnò un sorrisetto maligno che non le aveva mai visto.  
«Provaci. E io dirò che mi hai costretta. Chiunque ti conosca almeno un po' non potrà dubitarne. E con tutti i segni che mi hai lasciato addosso, ho un bel po' di prove da mostrare. Di' solo una parola e giuro che ti rovino, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio.» lo spinse di lato; non l'aveva smosso di un centimetro, ma parve soddisfatta del gesto «Stronzo.» aggiunse, mentre lasciava la stanza sbattendosi dietro la porta.  
Orion si buttò ancora a terra, il freddo del pavimento che filtrava attraverso la stoffa che gli pizzicava la schiena. L'aveva combinata grossa. Sospirò e si passò le mani nei capelli. Pazienza. Anzi, meglio così. Una puttana simile non poteva diventare la madre dei suoi figli.  
_Stronzo_ , l'aveva chiamato. Nel ripensare alla litigata, un ghigno sghembo gli increspò le labbra, e l'erezione si gonfiò ulteriormente. In fondo, non era neanche male; e nemmeno cretina come aveva creduto.  
Si rialzò. Non aveva l'orologio, ma doveva essere trascorso tempo sufficiente. Incrociare Cecilia era l'ultimo dei suoi desideri. Uscì con le mani in tasca per nascondere quel bozzo ridicolo; non aveva proprio intenzione di ammosciarsi. Era il caso di chiudersi in camera e rimediare da solo.  
Svoltò l'angolo e sogghignò nel passare sotto alle teste degli Elfi, e i loro occhi vitrei ricambiarono lo guardo. Hagalaz stava invecchiando; magari nei prossimi giorni gli avrebbero permesso di aggiungerlo alla collezione.  
«Ehi, Orion.»  
La voce di suo padre. Orion represse un sospiro di esasperazione e si voltò. Aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra ridotte a una fessura; doveva aver saputo di Cecilia. L'ultima volta che l'aveva visto così arrabbiato, le aveva prese.  
«Ti stavo cercando. E Cecilia?»  
«Non ne ho idea.» borbottò, a testa bassa. Suo padre si avvicinò ancora.  
«Guardami negli occhi quando ti parlo.» disse, a denti stretti; lui alzò lo sguardo. Quella conversazione non prometteva niente di buono, ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontarla.  
«Non fare il finto tonto. L'ho vista, Cecilia. Era in lacrime, mi ha chiesto la Polvere Volante per tornare a casa. Cosa è successo?»  
«Niente che ti riguardi.»  
Neanche il tempo di finire la frase che un ceffone lo colpì in pieno viso. Non faceva male, da anni neanche li sentiva. Ma l'idea di prenderle come un moccioso non gli andava giù; non che non se lo fosse meritato.  
«Adesso ascoltami. Non so cosa sia successo tra voi e per questa volta non voglio indagare. Ma se scopro che hai osato ancora toccare una ragazza, non la passi liscia. Chiaro?»  
Non rispose.  
«Chiaro, ho detto?»  
«Chiaro.» articolò lui.  
«Inizia a pensare di mettere la testa a posto, ne va dell'onore della famiglia. Con Cecilia non è andata bene, lo accetto. Ti troveremo qualcun'altra. E vedi di non rovinare tutto, questa volta. Hai capito?»  
Orion strinse il pugno nella tasca. Quel vecchio godeva proprio nell'umiliarlo. Un giorno gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.  
«Ho capito, padre.»  
«E ora sparisci in camera tua, e non ti azzardare a presentarti a cena.»  
Salì su per le scale con un paio di falcate, lo sbuffo che aveva trattenuto libero di lasciare la sua gola. Che gli importava, della cena. Era attrezzato per quelle situazioni, si era nascosto il cibo in camera.  
Mise il piede sul pianerottolo. Mancavano ancora due rampe di scale alla sua stanza.  
«Dove ho sbagliato con te? Dove?»  
Da un corridoio laterale, la Cugina Irma urlava a pieni polmoni. Era proprio serata di litigi. Rimase lì impalato ad ascoltare; non riuscì a distinguere altre parole, ma sembrava davvero furibonda. Il rumore di una porta che sbatteva, e poi passi leggeri. Walburga gli passò davanti, silenziosa come un'ombra nel suo semplice vestito nero, i capelli raccolti e il portamento altero rovinato dagli occhi arrossati. Non appena si accorse di essere osservata nascose il viso e accelerò l'andatura, svanendo dalla sua vista. Un secondo dopo, Alphard uscì da una porta socchiusa, la faccia colpevole di chi stava origliando, e fece per correrle dietro.  
«Ehi, Alphard.» suo cugino si voltò, e Orion avanzò di un paio di passi; con aria indifferente si scostò i capelli dagli occhi «Cosa è successo?»  
«Non lo sai?» chiese lui, con le palpebre socchiuse.  
«Se chiedo, vuol dire che lo non so, genio.» ringhiò. Se non fosse stato tanto curioso di una risposta, l'avrebbe picchiato, aveva proprio voglia di sfogarsi.  
«Un altro pretendente l'ha rifiutata.» spiegò, in fretta «Ormai i miei hanno perso il conto, non sanno cosa fare.»  
Senza dire un'altra parola, sparì sulla scia della sorella. Rimasto a bocca aperta, Orion scrollò la testa e riprese a salire le scale, due o tre gradini per volta. La storia dei pretendenti di sua cugina non gli era nuova, ma non immaginava fosse arrivata a quel punto. Aveva visto l'ultimo tipo, un damerino biondo con la faccia da idiota; per colpa sua, l'avevano rimproverata fino a farla piangere.  
Raggiunse la propria stanza e sbatté la porta. Se l'avesse incontrato in giro, l'avrebbe attirato da qualche parte con una scusa e gli avrebbe fatto pentire di essere nato. Come se potesse permettersi di rifiutare lei.  
Di schiena, si gettò sul letto. Deglutì, il sapore di Cecilia che ancora ristagnava sulla sua lingua; poteva scommetterci che, terminata la commedia con i suoi, si fosse chiusa in camera a finire ciò che lui aveva cominciato. Se la immaginava, tutta bagnata.  
Rabbrividì, si sbottonò i pantaloni e strinse il proprio membro tra le dita. Al pensiero di quella troietta che gemeva invocando il suo nome, si indurì ancora.  
_«Stronzo, Orion, sei uno stronzo.»_ stava dicendo, e intanto godeva.  
Chiuse gli occhi e la sua mano si mosse su e giù. Su e giù. Era di sotto, spingeva Cecilia contro il muro. Apriva e chiudeva la bocca, senza voce. Le aveva scagliato un bell'Incantesimo Tacitante, l'unico sistema per zittirla.  
Allentò la presa; non voleva venire subito. Più delicato, continuò a muoversi. Su e giù.  
Gli slip bianchi di Cecilia erano ancora in terra, strappati. Si dimenava sotto la sua presa, la gonna che le scopriva le ginocchia ad ogni movimento troppo audace. Sotto, non aveva niente. Le alzò il vestito e le infilò l'altra mano tra le gambe. Era fradicia come non l'aveva mai sentita, il clitoride gonfio di eccitazione. Senza perdere altro tempo, la penetrò con tre dita. Lei non aveva idea di cos'altro avrebbe infilato là dentro.  
Sogghignò e la fissò negli occhi; erano lucidi, e lacrime silenziose le rigavano il viso. Intanto, però, si mordeva il labbro. Quanto le piaceva recitare.  
Su e giù, su e giù.  
Era solo l'inizio, così imparava a insultarlo. Se pensava di impietosirlo con quegli occhioni aveva capito proprio male. Si perse in quelle iridi scure, circondate da capillari arrossati. Un castano comunissimo, non gli piaceva.  
Divenne grigio e gli occhi assunsero un'altra forma. Più arcuata, più adulta. Un paio di lacrime erano appese alle ciglia scure, altre imperlavano la pelle pallida. Walburga non frignava come un agnello sgozzato, lei aveva dignità. Chissà quante gliene aveva dette sua madre per averla ridotta così. Non era colpa sua; erano quegli idioti a non capire nulla, solo perché non si vestiva come una puttana e non andava in giro a civettare neanche la notavano. Aveva una classe tale che avrebbe fatto sparire tutte quelle stupide donnette che invece guardavano.  
Scrollò la testa e serrò la presa. Si era distratto.  
Cecilia era a terra, con le gambe aperte. Singhiozzava, gli effetti dell'incantesimo erano svaniti. Forse, anche Walburga stava singhiozzando sulla spalla di Alphard; lui avrebbe saputo come consolarla, andavano d'accordo. Fin da bambini si appartavano negli angoli, a confidarsi segreti. Magari era il caso di provare a rincuorarla. No, lei non avrebbe apprezzato che si intromettesse negli affari suoi, e poi non aveva idea di cosa dirle. Non era Alphard, con le parole era proprio negato…  
Aprì la mano. Gli si era afflosciato. Con un brontolio, si riallacciò i pantaloni e si girò su un fianco. Gli era passata la voglia.

 

**_1948_ **

Orion buttò fuori dai polmoni un ultimo sospiro liberatorio. Il pomo d'Adamo gli scivolò in basso e, neanche fosse stata un cappio, si sistemò la cravatta attorno al collo e strinse. Lo soffocava, come ai tempi della scuola. Allentò il nodo quel tanto che bastava per permettergli di respirare, ma non abbastanza affinché i suoi brontolassero; nel corso degli anni aveva individuato con precisione quale fosse la linea di confine. Sbuffò, e la sua seccata immagine riflessa stretta in quel completo da cerimonia sbuffò di rimando. Detestava vestirsi elegante.  
«Orion!»  
Il cigolio della porta; attraverso lo specchio vide una saetta bianca attraversare la stanza, e un attimo dopo Lucretia gli era addosso. Scalza sotto il vestito da sposa, i capelli non ancora acconciati e le guance arrossate dall'emozione; fregandosene dell'etichetta, girava per casa semivestita, incapace di star ferma.  
«Alla fine ti sei messo l'abito blu. Temevo avessi davvero il coraggio di vestirti di nero. Non è un funerale.» soffio per togliere una ciocca ribelle dal naso «Fammi vedere come sei conciato.»  
Con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro lo costrinse a girare su se stesso, gli sistemò il colletto e gli ravvivò i capelli all'indietro. Orion roteò gli occhi, ma per una volta non protestò; poteva considerarlo il suo regalo di nozze.  
«E almeno il giorno del mio matrimonio, per favore, non rovinare tutto.» lo rimproverò; aveva lo stesso tono saccente di quanto era piccola, annacquato da una punta di affetto «Hai tutta una vita per litigare con… com'è che si chiama questa?»  
«Ophelia.» brontolò lui; non era sicuro che quella di Lucretia fosse una provocazione. Aveva cambiato così tante fidanzate, negli ultimi anni, che persino lui ne confondeva i nomi. Una volta era successo nel momento sbagliato, e si era beccato uno schiaffo. Sghignazzò al ricordo; d'istinto, gliel'aveva restituito, e lei aveva pianto come se le avessero ucciso l'intera famiglia. D'un tratto, si rabbuiò. Suo padre non l'aveva trovato divertente.  
«Ophelia o Gertrude, è uguale. Per piacere, per piacere, è il mio giorno. Per una volta.» lo supplicò.  
«Sembri mamma. Farò del mio meglio, altro non ti prometto.» le concesse. Lei sorrise, e una lacrima le scivolò sullo zigomo; si stava commuovendo.  
«E poi, dopo ti libererai di me. Non sei contenta?» scherzò lui. Lei tirò su col naso.  
«Finalmente il mio desiderio si avvererà. È da quando sei nato che cerco di buttarti fuori di casa.»  
Nel ripensare a tutti gli scherzi che si erano fatti, una fitta di nostalgia gli sconquassò il petto.  
«Ehi. Sii felice.» si ritrovò ad augurarle, prima che se ne rendesse conto «Non ho voglia di prendere a pugni Ignatius.»  
«Farò del mio meglio, altro non ti prometto.» rispose lei, imitando la sua voce. Si guardarono negli occhi e risero entrambi. Magari, qualche volta gli sarebbe mancata davvero.  
«Padrona Lucretia, venga, venga.» Tinky trotterellò nella sua stanza con una serie di pacchi in equilibrio sulla testa «Deve finire di vestirsi, se sarà in ritardo la Signora Padrona si arrabbierà con Tinky.»  
«Arrivo.» trillò, e sparì con l'Elfa con lo stesso turbine di bianco con il quale era apparsa. Solo, Orion si passò la mano tra i capelli, mandando a monte il lavoro della sorella. Il suo passeggero buonumore se n'era andato con lei; avrebbe dovuto bere per sopportare quella giornata.  
«E maledetta sia quella cagna di Morgana.» borbottò, mentre scendeva le scale. Magari avrebbe incontrato Vivienne e sarebbero riusciti a combinare qualcosa; almeno, lei non pretendeva che le scrivesse lettere. E sapeva usare la bocca.  
Appoggiò il piede sul pavimento, e la pietra restituì un suono sordo che scandiva il cicaleccio degli invitati; purtroppo per lui, era arrivato. Si massaggiò le tempie. Già pulsavano.  
_Se oggi va tutto bene, mi regalo un viaggio. Mi invento qualcosa, e parto. In Francia, in Italia, in India, in Africa, qualunque posto va bene. Una settimana lontano da tutto…_  
Uno schianto. Un Elfo Domestico che portava un vassoio dalle cucine l'aveva urtato, e il pavimento si era ridotto ad un tappeto di tartine.  
«Scusi, Padron Orion, scusi tanto. Dumby si scusa.»  
Lo scaraventò lontano con un calcio.  
«Sei il prossimo, su quella parete.» ringhiò. Quel dannato matrimonio era cominciato malissimo.  
La Sala dell'Arazzo era gremita di ospiti: profumi floreali, voci e risate si confondevano tra loro; tra le chiacchiere, udì il nome di Lucretia.  
«Sei in ritardo.»  
Suo padre lo scrutava con la fronte aggrottata; avrebbe dovuto essere di sotto almeno mezz'ora prima, per dare il benvenuto agli invitati insieme al resto della famiglia.  
«Lucretia aveva bisogno di aiuto.» si inventò; l'ultima sillaba fu inghiottita da una nuvola di ricci pel di carota.  
«Orion, ti stavo aspettando.» gli disse Ophelia. Un sorriso le attraversava il volto pallido e lentigginoso, tanto scialbo e slavato che nessun trucco avrebbe potuto renderlo più interessante. Un paio di occhi verdi brillavano in quella pozza di latte; grandi e infantili, erano lo specchio della sua petulanza. Lo abbracciò, e Orion trattenne il respiro; non sopportava simili gesti in pubblico, più che mai sotto gli occhi dei suoi genitori. L'avrebbe scansata, ma in quell'istante percepì lo sguardo di suo padre gravare su di lui. Non poteva permettersi di combinarne un'altra.  
«Ho avuto un contrattempo.» rispose, senza guardarla in faccia.  
«Dài, vieni a salutare i miei.» cantilenò; era un mese che non stava nella pelle all'idea di partecipare a quel matrimonio. Gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò via, dandogli appena il tempo di scorgere l'occhiata di approvazione del padre. Non appena fu fuori dalla sua portata lasciò la presa; lì attorno, qualcuno mormorò. Che sparlassero pure, non gli importava.  
«Orion, non sai quanto ci faccia piacere essere qui.» il signor Toderbrugge gli strinse la mano; aveva gli stessi ricci rossi della figlia «Tua sorella si è decisa, finalmente. Spero che tu seguirai il suo esempio.»  
Non rispose; in lontananza, aveva scorto Walburga. Avvolta in un semplice vestito nero, stava in piedi in silenzio; lì accanto, la Cugina Irma la controllava a vista, il sorriso di circostanza impresso sul suo volto che non celava affatto la sua irritazione. Parlava a bassa voce, ma immaginava cosa le dicesse. _«Sei una delusione, non potrò mai gioire di un evento simile, cosa ho fatto di male.»_ E Walburga ascoltava senza replicare, gli occhi bassi velati di tristezza.  
«Magari, noi saremo i prossimi.» la voce irritante di Ophelia lo riportò alla realtà. Strinse il pugno; il proposito di non rovinare tutto già era sulla via del naufragio.  
«Se volete scusarmi.» mormorò, a denti stretti. Poco lontano, un Elfo Domestico portava un vassoio con delle bevande. Ignorò gli analcolici e si versò un bicchiere di Vino Elfico.  
«Fa in modo che non scarseggi.» gli disse, tracannandolo in un sorso; era lo stesso Elfo che aveva preso a calci. Forse, se l'avesse aiutato a sopravvivere almeno al rinfresco, avrebbe avuto salva la vita.  
Le innumerevoli conversazioni si fusero in un unico coro di ammirazione: Lucretia era scesa; accompagnata dal padre attraversò la sala, splendida nel suo abito da sposa. Orion si girò, il bicchiere ancora stretto tra le dita, e tornò a osservare Walburga. Lei non aveva bisogno di acconciature elaborate e vestiti appariscenti per essere bella; era perfetta, con quei lineamenti regolari messi in risalto dall'espressione posata, gli occhi grigi circondati dalle ciglia nere e i capelli lunghissimi. Per un secondo la fantasia di scioglierli invase i suoi pensieri; un mare di nero morbido e profumato che le ricopriva tutta la schiena, fino alle fossette di Venere… Scosse la testa, imponendosi di pensare ad altro; chiunque l'avesse rifiutata doveva essere cieco.  
«Almeno una gioia, per quella famiglia.» una vecchia signora ammantata di viola bisbigliava ad un uomo così decrepito che pareva un Inferius, senza accorgersi della sua presenza; Orion non ricordava chi fossero «L'altra ragazza deve avere dei problemi, poverina. Guardala, sembra malata.»  
L'Inferius annuì, e Orion si allontanò, alla ricerca di quello stupido Elfo; aveva bisogno di altro vino.

***

Orion si slacciò la cravatta e la gettò nell'erba. La brezza serale che soffiava sul giardino dei Prewett non gli dava nessun ristoro; la camicia gli stringeva il torace, il colletto lo soffocava. Strizzò le palpebre e i contorni della villa del cognato si annebbiarono, le lanterne volanti che punteggiavano il cielo nero trasformate in Fuochi Fatui tentatori. Colpa dell'alcol.  
Sbuffò e si versò un altro bicchiere di Whisky Incendiario; aveva perso il conto, ed era consapevole che di lì a poco sarebbe crollato. Eppure, se lo scolò. Senza quella magra consolazione, avrebbe appiccato un incendio con la magia involontaria.  
«Ti stai divertendo, eh?»  
Vivienne avanzò verso di lui, gli occhi socchiusi in una smorfia ironica e i capelli castani che iniziavano a sfuggire alla pettinatura. Gli si avvicinò; troppo, forse. Su di loro iniziavano a circolare strane voci, avrebbe dovuto allontanarla, almeno in pubblico. Ma non si mosse.  
«Guardalo.» con un cenno della mano indicò il marito che conversava con un gruppo di uomini; impacciato, si asciugava la fronte imperlata di sudore «Se la fa addosso dalla gioia. E stanotte mi aspetta tutto il resoconto sui piani di espansione della Porlocks&Co. _Dobbiamo allargare la nostra fetta di mercato, aprirci a nuovi progetti._ » alzò gli occhi al cielo, e ammiccò «Se venissi a farmi una visitina, non mi dispiacerebbe affatto.»  
«Credo dovrai goderti Ronan.» rispose «Purtroppo, devo dare la precedenza a Ophelia.»  
Al solo pensiero, tutto l'alcol che aveva in corpo rischiò di risalirgli su per l'esofago. Ogni volta, il copione era sempre lo stesso; si sdraiava su di lei, si svuotava e poi si girava dall'altra parte per ignorarne i miagolii.  
«Non mi perdo granché, comunque, sei talmente ubriaco che… Be', tanto lei non se ne accorgerà.» rise «Fossi stata Purosangue, avrei sposato te. Almeno, mi fai divertire.» scherzò.  
Orion si slacciò un altro bottone; stava sudando.  
«Certo, come no.» buttò lì; come marito e moglie non sarebbero durati due minuti senza tentare di uccidersi a vicenda.  
«Ehi, Orion, ti stavo cercando.» sbucata dal nulla, Ophelia lo artigliò per un braccio; salutò Vivienne con un ghigno ostentato e gli scoccò un'occhiataccia da bimba gelosa. Le dicerie su di loro dovevano essere arrivate alle sue orecchie; d'altronde, bisognava essere ciechi per non accorgersene.  
«Mi accompagni a vedere le lanterne?» chiese. Orion si sforzò per diradare la nube alcolica che aleggiava nel suo cervello; se si fosse rifiutato, avrebbe fatto una scenata. A quel punto, non avrebbe più risposto delle sue azioni. E non doveva accadere.  
«Andiamo.» le concesse, a denti stretti. Il rigurgito di whisky che gli inacidiva la gola ripiombò giù, nelle viscere; scaldato dalla rabbia, ribolliva. Prese un sospiro. Doveva calmarsi.  
Allontanò con un gesto secco una lanterna, la fata che vi era intrappolata al suo interno che si dimenava, anelando la libertà. Una stupida creatura, dall'intelligenza di un insetto; aveva perso di vista il resto dello sciame, era spacciata.  
«Guarda.» Ophelia levò gli occhi al firmamento; le lanterne volteggiavano, sincronizzate per comporre figure geometriche. Luci colorate confuse, evanescenti, traballanti. Orion distolse lo sguardo, altrimenti avrebbe vomitato.  
«Pensavo… al nostro matrimonio, potrebbero disegnare la costellazione di Orione.» gli disse, prendendogli la mano; al contatto, rabbrividì. Se fosse stato per lui, non l'avrebbe neanche sfiorata.  
«E poi, tutte le costellazioni da cui vengono i nomi tipici della tua famiglia. Sarebbe bello, non trovi? Dovremmo cominciare a pensarci.»  
«Voglio prima farmi una posizione, lo sai.» rispose; la mano di lei era bollente «Altrimenti, finirei per trascurare la famiglia.»  
All'ultima parola seguì una fitta allo stomaco; avrebbe dovuto avere dei figli da lei. Sangue puro, senza dubbio, ma non suo. Non dopo aver visto su di loro i suoi occhi, il suo pallore latteo o i suoi ricci rossi. Bambini estranei, che forse non avrebbe saputo guidare, proteggere. Le lasciò la mano.  
«Ho capito che non ami parlarne, ma prima o poi dovremmo pur affrontare l'argomento.» brontolò. Cosa avrebbe dato per poter prenderla a schiaffi.  
«Sono stanco, Ophelia. Cambia discorso.» disse; si accorse che il suo tono si era indurito. Inspirò col naso; quell'opprimente folla era ovunque, e nessun Elfo Domestico tra loro. Niente da bere. Non avrebbe resisto a lungo…  
Si rilassò. Poco lontano, la figura longilinea di Walburga spiccava tra la massa; in piedi con le braccia dietro la schiena, la luce delle lanterne si rifletteva nei suoi occhi vitrei. Lì accanto, la Cugina Irma chiacchierava con delle amiche e, di tanto in tanto, le buttava uno sguardo, senza mollarla un attimo. Forse agiva in buona fede, per proteggerla dalle maldicenze, ma il suo atteggiamento ricordava quello di un Dissennatore ad Azkaban. E, come se fosse stata sul serio sotto l'attacco di un Dissennatore, lei respirava a fatica dalla bocca dischiusa, per nulla interessata alla coreografia delle fate. Con la scusa di un'emergenza al San Mungo, Alphard non si era fatto vivo; non che lo biasimasse, ma forse in sua presenza quel mastino di sua madre avrebbe allentato la morsa. Magari avrebbe potuto cogliere l'opportunità, avvicinarsi e proporle una passeggiata, lontano dalla confusione; soli in un angolo riparato del giardino, immersi nel silenzio e nel buio. Vicini come due ragazzini che giocano a nascondino, avrebbe avvertito il calore del suo corpo, udito il placido suono dei suoi sospiri, ora regolari e rilassati…  
«È davvero bella, tua cugina.» più fastidioso del gesso sulla lavagna, il complimento piccato di Ophelia interruppe i suoi pensieri «Somiglia ad Alphard, sembrano gemelli. Quel ramo della tua famiglia ha ereditato un fascino unico, ultraterreno.»  
Orion tacque, senza raccogliere la provocazione. Alphard era il suo asso nella manica, la carta che giocava quando voleva farlo ingelosire; l'avevano presentata a lui, all'inizio, ma il cugino era rimasto tanto indifferente che suo padre aveva colto la palla al balzo, rifilandogliela. _«È una bella ragazza, dolce e colta, di buona famiglia.»_ sproloquiava. Bruttina, insipida, stupida e petulante, e per di più lo scarto di Alphard. Affondò le unghie nel palmo della mano.  
_Devo bere qualcosa, non ce la faccio più…_  
«Mi dispiace però che sia sempre sola. Per lei, questo deve essere un giorno triste.»  
«Sai perché è sola? Perché è circondata da idioti come te.»  
Ophelia spalancò gli occhi, stupita. Aveva appena cominciato.  
«Se valessi un decimo di lei, forse riuscirei a sopportarti. Magari anche a scoparti senza pensare ad altre.» stava alzando la voce; alcune teste si voltarono nella loro direzione. Ophelia avvampò, e Orion percepì le proprie orecchie fare altrettanto. Non era vergogna, anzi; un calore liberatorio, l'alcol che aveva in corpo uscito dalla prigione del suo stomaco e che finalmente gli invadeva il cervello, suggerendogli la prossima mossa…  
«Orion, smettila, hai bevuto troppo.»  
Ophelia indietreggiò. Il capannello di curiosi attorno a loro si strinse.  
«La sai la verità? Sto con te solo perché ho la bacchetta di mio padre puntata alla gola.»  
«Ehi, che succede?»  
Horatius, il fratello di Ophelia, si fece largo tra la folla. Un ragazzo mingherlino, più giovane di lui. Orion ridacchiò.  
«Una chiacchierata tra fidanzati, non preoccuparti. Non l'ho insultata, sta tranquillo. Avrei potuto darle della puttana, ma è talmente noiosa da non meritarsi neanche questo.»  
«Non ti permettere.» scattò in avanti, la bacchetta sguainata. Uno stupido bastoncino insignificante che dondolava avanti e indietro, in un movimento ipnotico. Orion prese la propria; se l'era voluta.  
Li stavano guardando tutti.  
Qualcuno lo strinse per la spalla; anche in quelle condizioni riconobbe la mano del padre.  
«Che succede?» ringhiò.  
«Ha insultato mia sorella.» rispose Horatius. Dietro lui, erano arrivati anche i suoi genitori; tra le braccia del padre, Ophelia era in lacrime. Sì, aveva fatto proprio un buon lavoro.  
«Io, io l'ho insultata?» gridò «È lei che insulta la nostra famiglia con la sua sola presenza qui, sto solo facendo il mio dovere, quello che mi avete sempre insegnato…»  
«Orion, basta.» suo padre lo scrollò, senza alcun risultato; erano cessati i tempi in cui lo prendeva a ceffoni come un bambino. Serrò entrambe le mani sui suoi polsi. Se solo avesse voluto, l'avrebbe steso.  
«Sei ubriaco, guarda come sei ridotto.» rantolò. Alle sue spalle, due paia di braccia lo bloccarono, strattonandolo più in là. Vinto dalla sorpresa più che dalla loro forza, Orion cadde a terra. L'impatto col prato gli schiarì le idee; sapeva cosa fare.  
Rotolò di lato, prima che gli fossero di nuovo addosso. «Orion, ti prego!» gridava sua madre. Si alzò.  
«Stupeficium!»  
La luce rossa che sgorgò dalla sua bacchetta si infranse sul petto di Horatius, che ruzzolò al suolo.  
_Non basta, non basta ancora…_  
«Diffindo!» ordinò; in quel momento, uno dei ragazzi che l'aveva atterrato gli deviò il braccio; la fattura mancò il destinatario e colpì Ophelia. Una lunga striscia rossa segnò la sua guancia, in contrasto col bianco della pelle. Ammutolita, la ragazza si tastò il taglio, e la vista del sangue che le imbrattava i polpastrelli le ridiede l'uso della parola.  
«Cosa mi hai fatto? Cosa mi hai fatto?» urlò. Estrasse la bacchetta dalla tasca, ma il padre le impedì di farsi avanti.  
«Incarceramus.» la voce di suo padre. Delle funi apparvero dal nulla, legandolo ai polsi e alle caviglie; senza più equilibro, cadde con la faccia nell'erba. Qualcuno, coi piedi, lo mise a pancia in su. Da quella posizione, i volti di tutti si confondevano. Bocche grottesche, occhi asimmetrici. Erano in alto, troppo in alto. Forse più in alto di quelle stupide lanterne. Gli veniva da ridere.  
«Basta! Basta!» una grande macchia bianca invase il suo campo visivo; Lucretia stava piangendo.  
«Finite Incatatem.» disse; le corde si allentarono. A fatica, si tirò su.  
«Perché l'hai fatto, perché? Me l'avevi promesso.» singhiozzava. Orion sospirò, e un brivido gelido gli attraversò la schiena. L'aveva combinata grossa.  
«Me ne vado, non ne vale la pena.» borbottò. Impegnato a consolare Lucretia, suo padre non si mosse. Avrebbero fatto i conti il mattino seguente, lo sapeva.  
Al suo passaggio, la folla si disperdeva. Impauriti come se fosse stato un Ippogrifo imbizzarrito si tiravano indietro, senza preoccuparsi di tener bassa la voce; quel mormorio lo accompagnò per tutto il tragitto. Rise, e il movimento del torace gli provocò un giramento di testa. Barcollò, aggrappandosi a una sedia. Che chiacchierassero pure, dovevano essergli grati, aveva reso più interessanti le loro monotone vite.  
«Wal, vieni via.»  
Si voltò; la Cugina Irma lo fissava come un coniglietto stanato da una belva. Tentava di strattonare via la figlia per un braccio, ma lei rimase dov'era. A differenza di quella folla di codardi, era l'unica a guardarlo negli occhi. Il mormorio si fece più fitto; lei c'era abituata, quegli odiosi pettegolezzi erano una costante delle sua esistenza.  
«Non sei l'unica di cui sparlano.» le disse. Forse, questo l'avrebbe consolata. Lui ci si stava già facendo il callo, non era la fine del mondo.  
Si trascinò fino al cancello dei giardini; lì, poteva Smaterializzarsi. Si concentrò su Grimmauld Place e le viscere gli si contorsero. Assalito dai conati di vomito si accasciò a terra, liberandosi di quel liquido inacidito e maleodorante che lo intossicava.  
_Meglio. Va meglio._  
Sarebbe tornato a casa, ci avrebbe dormito su. E poi, avrebbe pensato al da farsi.

***

Il vano dietro il quadro era stretto, ma non soffocante. L'oscurità cingeva Orion in una presenza dolce, un respiro tranquillo e ritmato che gli ricordò una vecchia ninnananna. Non era solo, lì dentro, eppure non riusciva a individuare l'altra persona. La sentiva sospirare sul suo collo, come se gli dormisse accanto; se allungava la mano, però, si allontanava. Tastò ancora, alla cieca, e qualcosa gli sfiorò le dita. Un tocco delicato, etereo, che svanì nell'istante stesso in cui venne percepito. Poteva avvicinarsi, non doveva avere paura.  
_«Vieni.»_ disse; si mosse, e gli fu accanto. Era calda e silenziosa e, anche se non la vedeva, sapeva che era meravigliosa, più bella di qualunque donna che avesse mai avuto. Gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, e i suoi capelli sciolti gli solleticarono il petto.  
Il quadro si mosse e la luce gli ferì gli occhi. Un gridolino. Lì fuori, c'era qualcuno.  
_«Vai, ti aspetta.»_ disse lei; la luce non la illuminava. Gli sarebbe piaciuto vederla. Non ora, non era ancora tempo.  
Saltò giù dalla nicchia; la tenda si muoveva, increspata da qualcosa che vi si nascondeva dietro. Qualcosa di piccolo, che rideva. Qualcosa che fece sbucare una manina, assieme a un raggio di luce solare che irradiò la stanza.  
Il bambino sgambettava, preso dall'entusiasmo di chi ha appena imparato a camminare. Gli sorrise e, impertinente, puntò il ditino nella sua direzione. Anche con quattro denti, quel ghignetto era incantevole; traspariva forza e vivacità. Un bel bambino, il bambino che avrebbe voluto.  
Scostò la tenda e sparì, in un turbine di stoffa verde. Fece per seguirlo e la tenda gli cadde addosso. Annaspò per liberarsi, ma quella cosa lo stringeva, appiccicosa come la tela di un ragno, gli tappava la bocca…  
Orion boccheggiò. Stava dormendo a faccia in giù, con la bocca premuta sul cuscino. Se non l'avesse svegliato quel sogno, sarebbe soffocato. Si sdraiò a pancia in su, strizzando gli occhi nel tentativo di riordinare le idee. Il cervello gli restituì solo una fitta di dolore.  
Allargò le dita dei piedi, ma erano strette dentro qualcosa. Aveva le scarpe.  
Era in camera sua, sul suo letto. Si era addormentato vestito e aveva un saporaccio di vomito in bocca. E, la sera prima, aveva combinato un casino.  
Premette le mani sulle palpebre e tornò il buio. Un buio accogliente, come quello del sogno. Avrebbe desiderato rivedere quel bambino, prima o poi; era perfetto, una bellezza che non gli apparteneva. Gli occhioni grigi uniti a quel sorriso sfrontato lo rendevano irresistibile. Sospirò, e qualcosa si gonfiò nel suo stomaco; nel sogno, non c'era solo il bambino. C'era anche lei.  
Scrollò la testa e scese dal letto, diretto in bagno; lo specchio gli restituì la sua immagine in uno stato pietoso. Si leccò le labbra secche e sputò uno grumo di saliva rancida e giallognola nel lavandino; afferrò lo spazzolino e si lavò i denti. L'aveva fatta grossa, ma meglio così; non avrebbe sopportato Ophelia a lungo, se se la fosse sposata avrebbe finito per ucciderla nel sonno.  
Si lavò la faccia, e l'impatto con l'acqua gelida lo scosse dal torpore. Ora, nel rifletterlo, lo specchio fu meno crudele, tranne che per quel filo d'erba che aveva impigliato tra i capelli. Se voleva parlare con i suoi, il minimo era rendersi presentabile. Aprì i rubinetti della vasca, buttò a terra i vestiti e vi si immerse.  
Gettò il capo all'indietro, trattenne il respiro e affondò i capelli nell'acqua; il tepore lo avvolse, in un caldo abbraccio ristoratore. Se ci fosse stata anche lei, avrebbe dovuto stringerla; era troppo piccola, quella vasca, per starci in due. L'avrebbe tenuta salda per i fianchi, specchiandosi nei suoi occhi, le spalle che spuntavano dal pelo dell'acqua circondate da capelli bagnati…  
L'erezione sussultò, e si impose di pensare ad altro. Non era il momento, doveva scendere e affrontare i genitori; alla sola idea della fronte aggrottata del padre, l'eccitazione lo abbandonò. Rise. Per una volta, quel vecchio si rendeva utile.  
Uscì dalla vasca, si tamponò alla buona con un asciugamano e nudo e scalzo ritornò nella propria stanza. Scelse dall'armadio gli abiti più scomodi che aveva, compresa una camicia grigia che pareva tessuta col Tranello del Diavolo; l'abbottonò fino al collo, storse la bocca e slacciò i primi due bottoni. Si passò le dita tra i capelli umidi, pettinandoli all'indietro, e si osservò nello specchio riposto dentro l'anta. Un ciuffo ribelle tornò all'istante sugli occhi, e non perse altro tempo nel tentativo di domarlo. Per il resto, aveva fatto del suo meglio; non avrebbero potuto lamentarsi.  
«Kreacher!» chiamò; uno schiocco, l'Elfo Domestico gli si Materializzò dinnanzi.  
«Padron Orion?» disse, con un inchino.  
«Avverti i miei genitori che vorrei parlare con loro. Possibilmente in tranquillità, senza che nessuno venga a disturbarci.»  
L'Elfo sparì e Orion si buttò sul letto; l'orologio sulla parete segnava le dieci e trenta. Strano che l'avessero lasciato addirittura dormire fino a tardi. Stavano tramando qualcosa, doveva anticiparli.  
Un altro schiocco; almeno, Kreacher era stato rapido.  
«I Signori Padroni possono riceverla nella Sala dell'Arazzo, anche subito, se lo desidera.»  
Prese un respiro e scese. Sopportare l'umiliazione, resistere senza cedere alla rabbia; e poi, la sua vita sarebbe cambiata.  
Seduta su un divanetto, sua madre si torceva le mani, le occhiaie di chi ha trascorso una notte in bianco; al contrario, suo padre passeggiava avanti e indietro per la stanza, incapace di star fermo un secondo nello stesso posto.  
«Desideravo parlarvi.» disse Orion, entrando. In un paio di falcate, suo padre gli fu davanti; aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
«Be', mi sembra il minimo, dopo quello che hai combinato.» sbraitò.  
«Orion, siediti.» accomodò sua madre, con un filo di voce. Gli dispiaceva per lei. Era così stanca.  
Prese posto su una poltrona di fronte ai due; suo padre riprese a misurare la Sala a grandi passi. Indicò l'Arazzo.  
«Per secoli, quello dei Black è stato un nome rispettato. Persino temuto. E ora, cosa siamo diventati? Una generazione incapace di prendersi responsabilità, senza alcuna volontà di tramandare il proprio nome. So bene cosa pensano di noi. I tuoi cugini sopportano la loro dose di maldicenze, ma almeno hanno il buonsenso di essere discreti. Tu… un ragazzo viziato, in balia dei suoi umori, che ci ha costretti a una scena degna delle peggiori bettole.»  
Orion si fissò le scarpe. Doveva resistere.  
«Avete ragione, padre.» strinse i denti «Me ne vergogno, e mi scuso.» buttò fuori.  
Le sue parole caddero nel vuoto; non sarebbe bastato così poco.  
«Ho trascorso la notte a consolare tua sorella. Doveva essere il giorno più bello della sua vita, e sei riuscito a rovinarlo. Non mi sono mai sentito tanto umiliato in vita mia. Davanti a tutti, i Toderbrugge si sono rifiutati di accettare le mie scuse.» alzò la voce «E sai che ti dico? Ne hanno ben donde! Se qualcuno avesse osato insultare così Lucretia, a quest'ora non sarebbe più tra i vivi.»  
Sua madre si alzò.  
«Orion, noi…»  
«No, Melania, non ci provare!» ringhiò «Per anni l'hai giustificato, e guarda il risultato. Una vergogna, una delusione. Sai cosa si faceva, una volta, a quelli come te?» con la bacchetta, indicò una bruciatura sull'Arazzo; poi scese, fino a toccare il suo nome. Orion strinse il pugno.  
«Non lo farò. Sei l'unica speranza di proseguire la nostra dinastia; a quanto pare, i tuoi cugini preferiscono lavorare assieme ai pezzenti o sognare come mocciosi. Con chi, però, con chi? Dopo quello che hai fatto, quale famiglia ti darebbe la mano della propria figlia?»  
«Lo so, padre. Io…»  
«IO COSA?» suo padre scattò a un centimetro dal suo naso, rosso di rabbia «Non sei un bambino, non pensare di cavartela così.»  
Orion si levò in piedi; poteva sopraffarlo, lo sapeva. Ci aveva già provato. Digrignò i denti. Non aspettava altro che un suo passo falso.  
_Doma la rabbia, non rovinare tutto._  
«Arcturus.» la voce di sua madre era un sussurro. In piedi tra i due, aveva gli occhi arrossati. Forse aveva pianto. Orion indietreggiò.  
«Smettila, Melania. Non serve a niente.»  
«Arcturus, lascialo parlare. Ti prego, sono stanca di liti.»  
Marito e moglie si scambiarono uno sguardo; un lunghissimo istante, e l'espressione di lui si rilassò. Gli fece cenno di proseguire. Era il momento.  
«Avete ragione, mi scuso, anche se sono consapevole che questo non basta. Ho avuto un comportamento indegno, la vostra delusione è più che giustificata.» ogni sillaba lottava per uscire dalla sua bocca «Meriterei di essere radiato dalla famiglia.» sputò, ignorando il ghigno soddisfatto del padre; non avrebbe ceduto oltre «Ma voglio rimediare ai miei errori.»  
«E come?»  
«Con l'unica persona con cui sarei in grado di prendermi le mie responsabilità.»  
Si voltò; non avevano capito, ma non importava. Li avrebbe messi di fronte al fatto compiuto.  
«Ora, se volete scusarmi.»  
Il Cugino Pollux e la Cugina Irma erano soliti trascorrere le mattinate in un salottino al secondo piano; Orion immaginava di cosa discorressero. Quel giorno, forse, le continue delusioni date dei figli erano passate in secondo piano per via della sua sfuriata. Si concesse un'amara risata, e bussò. Non doveva sembrargli vero di avere qualcun altro su cui sfogare le proprie frustrazioni.  
«Avanti.»  
Abbassò la maniglia; in piedi di fronte alla finestra, il Cugino Pollux lo scrutava, la sorpresa nel vederlo celata dietro l'impassibilità che gli velava gli occhi grigi, più freddi di quelli dei figli. La Cugina Irma, invece, inarcò le sopracciglia.  
Entrò. Lo stomaco ancora gli si rivoltava per la ramanzina del padre, e la severità di quegli sguardi puntati su di lui non migliorava la situazione.  
_Walburga sopporta questo ogni giorno._  
«Devo parlarvi.»

***

 _Nascosto sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, Vidarr strisciò dietro i due individui. Coperti da stracci di fortuna, strappavano brandelli di carne da una carcassa in terra. Trattenne un conato di vomito, l'odore del sangue che si mescolava con quello dei loro corpi sudici. Era un animale, non sua sorella. Se l'avessero avuta lì, certo non l'avrebbero sbranata. Rabbrividì. Almeno, non subito. Un urlo squarciò il silenzio, e i due si alzarono a controllare. La carcassa di cane rimase abbandonata lì, mezza spolpata, un paio di mosche che già si posavano sul sangue…_  
«Padron Orion?»  
Con uno scatto, Orion chiuse il libro.  
«Sì, Kreacher?» chiese.  
«La Padrona Irma vi aspetta nella Sala Gialla per il tè pomeridiano con la Padrona Walburga. Vi raccomanda di essere puntuale, la scorsa volt…»  
«Taci, ora.» intimò, le nocche sbattute sulla scrivania a sottolineare la sua irritazione; l'Elfo Domestico trasalì.  
Spostò all'indietro la sedia, e lo stridio sempre più acuto del legno sul pavimento gli riempì le orecchie e gli drizzò i peli delle braccia. Quella farsa settimanale cominciava malissimo.  
«Kreacher, la prossima volta che ti azzardi a Materializzarti direttamente nella mia stanza, te ne faccio pentire.» sibilò. Quella bestiaccia osò indietreggiare, mascherando la codardia con un'untuosa serie di inchini.  
«Scusate, Padron Orion. Kreacher non fa più. Kreacher si punirà. Kreacher non sa...» a ogni frase seguiva un inchino tanto profondo che il suo naso toccava terra. Con un'ultima riverenza, arrivò sulla soglia della stanza e si Smaterializzò. Orion ghignò. Qualcuno doveva insegnargli un po' di rispetto, non gli aveva concesso di congedarsi.  
_Pazienza. Non è Kreacher il problema._  
Senza guardarsi allo specchio si passò la mano tra i capelli, sbatté la porta e scese le scale.  
«L'unica occasione in cui posso vederla.» borbottò. Appeso alla parete, il quadro della Bisnonna Ursula sbuffò.  
«Invece di lamentarti, dovresti tagliarti i capelli.» disse.  
«Zitta, vecchia.» disse lui, senza fermarsi. Si scostò ancora un ciuffo dagli occhi e bussò alla porta della Sala Gialla.  
«Avanti.» rispose la voce della Cugina Irma. Solo all'udirla, le viscere gli si accartocciarono. Abbassò la maniglia ed entrò; fu sufficiente chiudere la porta per lasciarsi alle spalle il fresco autunnale che regnava nel resto della casa. Strizzò le palpebre e i contorni dei mobili presero forma; nauseanti candele profumate sopperivano alla poca luce che filtrava dalle piccole finestre.  
«Buon pomeriggio.»  
«Buon pomeriggio, Orion. È sempre un piacere averti tra noi.» le fiammelle disegnavano strane ombre sul volto paffuto della Cugina Irma. Seduta al tavolino circolare, toccò nervosa il braccio di Walburga.  
«Buon pomeriggio.» disse lei, in un sussurro. Senza alterare il sorriso, sua madre le scoccò un'occhiataccia. Il marrone del vestito di Walburga si confondeva nella penombra; al contrario, quello verde chiaro e ben più ampio della Cugina Irma splendeva, riflettendo quell'insufficiente illuminazione. Più bassa della figlia persino da seduta, la sua figura robusta troneggiava su di lei, quasi a volerla rendere invisibile. Perdeva il proprio tempo, non lo sarebbe mai stata.  
Nell'accomodarsi, Orion allentò il colletto della camicia; più che dalle candele e dall'aria viziata, quella cappa opprimente era generata dalla Cugina Irma e dal clima soffocante che aveva creato. Gettò uno sguardo a Walburga, che era tornata a fissare le proprie mani intrecciate sul grembo. Non gli importava che bisbigliasse, che quegli stupidi convenevoli la mettessero a disagio o che fosse silenziosa. Se fossero stati soli, non avrebbero avuto bisogno di parole per comunicare. Sarebbero rimasti vicini, ad ascoltare l'uno il respiro dell'altra, a capirsi solo con lievi tocchi delle mani, e Walburga avrebbe compreso che lui non sarebbe fuggito, per nessun motivo.  
«Padrona Irma, Archie arriva. Archie ha fatto tardi, Dixie ha combinato un guaio…» nel trotterellare verso di loro, Archie quasi inciampò nello straccio che aveva addosso. Il vassoio in equilibrio sulla sua testa scivolò in avanti, ma non cadde; con un sospiro di sollievo, l'Elfo poggiò il tutto sul tavolino. Peccato, sarebbe stato un bel diversivo.  
«Confido che ai Padroni piaccia la torta, Archie l'ha personalmente assaggiata.»  
«Lo spero. Vai pure, ti chiamerò in caso di bisogno.»  
Archie si Smaterializzò e la Cugina Irma versò il tè; Orion si trattenne dallo storcere la bocca, quell'odore penetrante che gli stuzzicò le narici. Non aveva mai amato quella brodaglia bollente. Vi versò un po' di latte, nella speranza di migliorarne il gusto. Di fronte a lui, Walburga ringraziò la madre con un cenno del capo e avvicinò la tazza al viso. Forse non piaceva neanche a lei, sorseggiava appena. Se fosse stato per Orion, non sarebbero stati costretti a bere quella robaccia. Accanto a lei in una stanza silenziosa, avrebbe scoperto da dove proveniva quell'urlo, che fine avrebbe fatto Vidarr. Era sicuro che quel romanzo avrebbe potuto interessarle, magari avrebbe allungato il collo per leggere a sua volta, e il fiato che usciva dalla sua bocca gli avrebbe accarezzato la guancia. Quelle labbra dischiuse si serrarono attorno alla porcellana; mai avrebbe immagino che un giorno sarebbe stato invidioso di una stupida tazzina.  
Ispirò dal naso e bevve; il saporaccio di acqua sporca lavò via ogni fantasia dalla sua mente. Si sforzò a ingollarne un altro po', e schioccò la lingua contro il palato. Era già un pezzo di cuoio.  
Da dietro la propria tazza, la Cugina Irma strizzò gli occhi. Se avesse versato altro latte, quella smorfia di disapprovazione si sarebbe estesa al resto del volto. Bevve ancora; tra quella stanza soffocante e il calore del tè, aveva il torace in fiamme. Cosa avrebbe dato per gettare quella camicia a terra…  
La tazza di Walburga tintinnò sul piattino, unico rumore a tradire la sua presenza. Una sottile ciocca di capelli ribelli scendeva vicino all'orecchio, nerissimi sulla pelle pallida. Gli occhi grigi di lei incrociarono i suoi. Sostenne il suo sguardo; solo un istante, poi abbassò le palpebre e portò quel ciuffo dietro le orecchie. Soddisfatto, Orion stirò le labbra; qualunque altra ragazza che conosceva avrebbe preso a sbattere le ciglia, accontentandosi di essere ammirata per la propria bellezza. Un'altra vampata gli invase il torace, e questa volta non era il tè. Sarebbe stato un ipocrita ad affermare di non esserne attratto, ma non desiderava solo il suo corpo. Presto, non avrebbe più chinato la testa, il giorno in cui avrebbe compreso di essere apprezzata per la sua modestia, la sua intelligenza, i suoi silenzi.  
«Insomma, pensavo di organizzare una passeggiata in campagna, prima che le giornate si accorcino. Wal non ama l'aria aperta, ma è troppo pallida. Non voglio che si ammali. È come suo padre.» tutt'altro che discreta e silenziosa, la Cugina Irma non cessava di chiacchierare. Sogghignò alla propria battuta, come se la figlia non fosse presente. Walburga riprese a bere, nascosta dalla propria tazza; intimidita da quel vampiro, beccava il tè come un uccellino. Erano anni che sopportava quelle frecciatine; l'aveva umiliata, ma non piegata. Non si accorgeva di quanto fosse forte.  
_Tra poco, finirà tutto questo. Non lo permetterò più._  
«Se venissi, saresti il benvenuto.» gli sorrise, e Orion si rabbuiò. Già immaginava che giornataccia avrebbe trascorso. _«Wal, vieni un po' al sole. Wal, cammina. Wal, sorridi un po'.»_ E, nel mentre, avrebbe avuto quegli occhiacci da falco puntati addosso per tutto il tempo. La fissò, e lei allargò ancora il sorriso. Con ciò che era accaduto al matrimonio di Lucretia, non si sarebbe fidata a lasciare Walburga sola in sua compagnia. Scosse la testa. Non agiva per il bene della figlia; ansiosa di sistemarla e non passare più per madre incapace, era pronta a tutto per evitare qualsiasi incidente che avrebbe potuto impedire il matrimonio. Dopodiché, l'avrebbe anche data in pasto a un mostro. Quello che credeva che fosse.  
«Il lavoro mi tiene impegnato, Cugina Irma.» disse «Sono costretto a rifiutare.»  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Hai intenzione di diventare come Alphard? Wal, guardalo bene, rischierai di non ricordare più il suo volto.» ridacchiò, con un'occhiata complice alla figlia. Walburga non si scompose.  
Forse, anche lei lo temeva. No, non era una stupida. Non era scappata come un'oca, l'aveva guardato negli occhi.  
«Non sono tuo figlio, Cugina Irma. Per me, la famiglia sarà al primo posto.» rispose. Lei lo ignorò e si servì una fetta di torta. Al contrario, gli occhi grigi di Walburga si illuminarono; ancora non lo sapeva, ma il loro bambino li avrebbe ereditati.  
«Alphard ha ancora bisogno di crescere. Metterà la testa a posto. Mi sarebbe piaciuto se fosse entrato nell'Ufficio per l'Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia. Aveva tutte le capacità, e Pollux avrebbe fatto le pressioni giuste.» si fermò per deglutire; più che la torta, assaporava quell'implicito paragone tra lui e Alphard. Orion si cacciò in bocca una tartina, tanto per evitarle una rispostaccia; che continuasse pure a sproloquiare sul suo figlio perfetto, presto non avrebbe più potuto negare l'evidenza.  
«Non che il Comitato per la Soppressione delle Creature Pericolose sia da meno, ma difficilmente ho visto un Ministro della Magia che…» lo sguardo le cadde sulla figlia, e si interruppe; il suo tè era ancora a metà, e non aveva toccato cibo «Wal, mangia anche tu. Stai bene?»  
«Non ho molta fame.»  
«La torta è buonissima.» la esortò «Anche a pranzo hai mangiato poco, rischi di svenire.»  
Senza attendere un'altra parola, gliene mise una fetta nel piatto. Rassegnata, Walburga ne prese un boccone; masticava a fatica, come se fosse stata sabbia. Orion strinse il pugno.  
«Comunque ho sentito che avete problemi, al Comitato.»  
Le unghie gli si erano conficcate nella carne, le nocche stavano sbiancando. Allentò la presa, e sospirò.  
«Sì.» mantenersi neutro fu più difficile del previsto «Un altro Lupo Mannaro fuori controllo, è il terzo bambino che uccide…»  
Rabbrividì. Quello non era un romanzo. Se quell'idiota di Thompson non li avesse bloccati con la sua vergognosa legge di protezione, a quell'ora avrebbero già preso quella bestia. Ogni volta che lui cianciava di diritti e dialogo, un altro bambino veniva sventrato.  
«Be', di certo è un problema.» noncurante, la Cugina Irma agitò la mano «Ma non mi riferivo a quello. Non dirmi che non sai di Duncan Collins.»  
Serrò i denti. Come se a lui importasse di quel deviato.  
«Vagamente, non lo conoscevo.» troncò. Afferrò la tazza e buttò giù l'ultimo sorso di tè; tiepido era ancora peggio.  
«Buon per te. Mi fa pena sua moglie, un tesoro di donna. Le ha spezzato il cuore, sorpreso così con un uomo. Non hanno ritegno, vero, Wal?»  
Walburga posò la forchetta nel piattino; muta, scrutava la propria madre con le pupille dilatate. Senza che nessuno la toccasse, la porcellana tintinnò; un debole scampanellio, in crescendo. In una frazione di secondo, la Cugina Irma aggrottò le sopracciglia e le artigliò il braccio; il rumore cessò.  
Magia involontaria. Orion aveva sentito che ne soffrisse, ma credeva fossero solo dicerie. Non se ne stupì: chiunque, nelle grinfie di quel mastino, avrebbe perso il controllo.  
_Me compreso._  
«Se continui con questo silenzio, Orion penserà che non ti interessi di lui.» il tono leggero e il sorriso non mascheravano il cipiglio piccato. Una volta sole, avrebbe rimproverato la figlia; credeva che lui fosse come gli altri, che sarebbe fuggito perché non era una scema tutta chiacchiere e moine. Walburga mormorò delle scuse, e Orion trattenne il fiato.  
_Non rovinare tutto._  
«Io penso solo che se non ha niente da dire, dovresti smetterla di tentare di coinvolgerla. La capisco benissimo, i pettegolezzi mi hanno sempre annoiato.» la sua voce era un po' troppo incrinata, ma niente urla, niente pugni sbattuti. Fosse stato per lui, avrebbe ribaltato quel tavolo.  
La Cugina Irma aprì la bocca, senza parole; subito, camuffò quella faccia ridicola addentando un biscotto. Orion ghignò, e gli occhi di Walburga incontrarono ancora i suoi. Ora, la sua espressione era più distesa, e un guizzo luminoso ne esaltava lo splendore; gratitudine, forse. O magari, l'aveva divertita.  
_È solo l'inizio._  
Con la Cugina Irma ridotta ad uno stizzito silenzio, il resto del tè divenne quasi sopportabile; nell'alzarsi, Orion si sorprese dispiaciuto. Il tempo con lei era scaduto.  
«Arrivederci.» disse; mosse un paio di passi verso Walburga, e lei non si ritrasse. Sul suo viso brillava ancora quel barlume di sollievo; avrebbe dovuto baciarle la mano, ma rimase dritto dov'era. Un gesto simile l'avrebbe turbata, ne era sicuro.  
«Arrivederci, Orion.» rispose; nel parlare, le labbra le scoprirono i denti bianchi, poteva intravedere la sua lingua scandire ogni lettera. Ancora un passo e la distanza tra loro sarebbe risultata sconveniente; ancora un passo, e avrebbe potuto allungarle la mano per cingerle il fianco e avvicinarla…  
«Arrivederci. Se dovessi cambiare idea riguardo alla nostra passeggiata, ne sarei felice.» la Cugina Irma si piazzò in mezzo a loro, il ghigno insolente della vendetta dipinto sul volto. Orion bofonchiò un salutò e si sbatté la porta alle spalle; il fresco del resto della casa non gli diede alcun sollievo. Se non ci fosse stata quella vecchia, avrebbe stretto Walburga a sé. Piano, senza forzarla, le avrebbe lasciato appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, avrebbe sentito il profumo dei suoi capelli.  
Si chiuse la porta della propria stanza alle spalle e si buttò sul letto, di schiena; avrebbe desiderato guardarla negli occhi, baciarla. Nessun uomo prima di lui aveva mai assaggiato quelle labbra; turgide, da mordere.  
Sospirò, l'erezione che spingeva sulla patta dei pantaloni. Non gliel'avrebbe permesso, non subito. Doveva andarci piano, con lei; per gradi, senza forzarla, senza spaventarla. Chiuse gli occhi, e la rivide portarsi dietro le orecchie quella ciocca ribelle.  
_Davanti a qualcosa del genere, come si fa a fermarsi?_  
Immaginò i battiti del suo cuore aumentare, il suo respiro divenire affannoso; forse avrebbe cercato di divincolarsi, o magari sarebbe rimasta inerte solo per compiere il proprio dovere. No, non voleva questo. Lei non era come le altre, andava compresa, guidata. Avrebbe dovuto frenarsi, armandosi di quella pazienza che non aveva mai posseduto.  
Armeggiò col bottone dei pantaloni; non sarebbe bastato, ne era consapevole. La sua mano non lo esplorava, non ansimava sotto di lui, non lo stuzzicava con le labbra.  
_Sto impazzendo, è un mese che non vedo una donna…_  
Se Vivienne l'avesse visto in quello stato, gli avrebbe riso in faccia. La sua risatina maliziosa gli risuonò nell'orecchio; «Ci penso io, adesso.» e gli avrebbe morso il lobo, sarebbe scesa, sempre più in basso. Avrebbe armeggiato con l'elastico dei suoi boxer, passando la lingua vicino all'orlo, sul profilo dell'osso pelvico; quella puttanella godeva a tenerlo sulle spine. Da prenderla per i capelli e forzarla, se non fosse stata capacissima di staccarglielo a morsi. Almeno, sapeva farsi perdonare l'attesa.  
Rabbrividì; se l'avesse cercata, non si sarebbe tirata indietro. Non rifiutava mai.  
_Così tradirei Walburga._  
Il calore della bocca di Vivienne lo avvolse; non sarebbe stato un vero tradimento, solo un surrogato, un ingannare l'attesa. Avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e pensato a lei, solo a lei.  
_Se Walburga lo venisse a sapere, mi odierebbe. Ha già sofferto abbastanza._  
Un rumore sordo. Sospeso a mezz'aria, Aetius batteva il becco contro il vetro; aveva una lettera legata alla zampa. Si riabbottonò in fretta.  
«Aetius, ti strozzerei. Sta buono, ti faccio entrare.»  
Riconobbe la calligrafia ordinata di Lucretia. Strappò la busta.  
_Non so neanche perché lo stia facendo, non dovrei nemmeno farti entrare in casa mia, ma aspetto una tua visita. Spero che tu abbia una scusa valida per aver rovinato il giorno più bello della mia vita.  
Dovrei odiarti.  
Lucretia  
PS: La Costa Azzurra era fantastica._  
Sbuffò. Era dura da ammettere, ma le doveva delle scuse. Voltò la pergamena, afferrò una piuma dalla scrivania e scribacchiò una risposta.  
_Per domenica pomeriggio dovrei riuscire a passare. ~~Mi dispiace, ero ubriac~~  
Orion_

***

Una foglia ingiallita cadde sulla treccia ramata di Lucretia. Attenta a non spettinarsi, la prese tra due dita e la spiegò in controluce, rimirandone le sfumature. Il ghigno impertinente dei Black le increspò le labbra e levò la testa; sopra di loro, centinaia di quelle foglie si intrecciavano sul pergolato, intervallate da minuscole porzioni di cielo azzurro. Sbatté le palpebre e tornò a sorseggiare il proprio tè; da sopra il bordo della tazza scrutò Orion, la scintilla minacciosa che animava i suoi occhi addolcita dalla linea morbida delle sopracciglia. Per sua fortuna, l'autunno la metteva di buon umore.  
Orion abbassò lo sguardo alla tazzina di caffè e bevve. Almeno, sua sorella si era ricordata di quanto il tè gli facesse schifo. Non lo odiava. Non così tanto.  
Porcellana sbattuta. Lucretia aveva posato la propria tazza con un vigore tale che per poco non spaccò il piattino. Lui si morse la lingua per non ridacchiare; si lamentava tanto, ma era peggio di lui.  
«Ebbene?» chiese, dura.  
«Ero ubriaco, l'hai visto anche tu.» disse, concentrato su un uccellino che becchettava nell'erba. Senza tutta quella folla, o forse senza la sua capacità di giudizio compromessa dall'alcol, il giardino dei Prewett era meno sgradevole di quanto ricordasse.  
«Nessuno ti ha ordinato di bere tanto.» sbottò, il tono di voce più acuto; l'uccellino volò via.  
«Non parleresti così, se fosse toccato a te. Non mi ha mollato per un secondo.»  
«E tu l'hai ferita. Sanguinava. Non ti avrei mai creduto capace di tanto.» lo fissava come se fosse stato un assassino. Quante storie per un taglietto.  
«Non volevo colpire lei. È stato un incidente.»  
«Dillo a Ophelia e alla sua famiglia. Dopo che te ne sei andato, continuava a piangere. Mi sono sentita male per lei.»  
«La prossima volta, imparerà a tenere la bocca chiusa.» sibilò. Non gli faceva pena.  
Lucretia gli scoccò un'occhiata disgustata.  
«O a scegliersi un uomo migliore.»  
Distolse lo sguardo; doveva dirle la verità.  
«Ha sparlato di Walburga. Non ho resistito.» borbottò. Sorpresa, sua sorella spalancò gli occhi.  
«Mamma mi aveva detto che… ma credevo fossi solo disperato.»  
«Non è affatto così.» sbuffò, sempre evitando il contatto visivo. Abituarsi a quelle espressioni stupite non sarebbe stato facile.  
«Non me n'ero mai accorta…» lasciò la frase in sospeso; lo esaminò con la fronte aggrottata, come se cercasse un dettaglio fuoriposto nel suo abbigliamento. All'improvviso, si distese.  
«Ringraziala. Se non fosse per lei, rovinerei il tuo, di matrimonio.» rise. La conosceva, le era passata. Orion osò finire di bere il caffè. Era freddo.  
«Dovresti esser grato a Ignatius, sai? È stato davanti a quel mare splendido che ho deciso che, in fondo, ti avrei perdonato. Nostro padre non ci avrebbe mai portati in un posto simile.» ridacchiò «Dovresti andarci, magari calma anche te.»  
«Ci farò un salto, se capita. Piuttosto, davvero Ignatius si è comportato bene?»  
«Senti chi parla.» Lucretia alzò gli occhi al cielo, e sorrise «Va tutto benissimo, davvero.»  
«Arrivo qui credendo di trovare una guerra e vi sorprendo a ridere.» entrambi si voltarono al suono di una voce squillante. A passo svelto, Vivienne stava venendo verso di loro, le guance rosse per l'affanno. Lucretia le corse incontro e l'abbracciò; Orion non si mosse. Era lì per lui, poteva giurarci.  
_Non ci voleva._  
«Tinky mi ha fatta entrare, mi ha detto che ti avrei trovata qui.» disse, con un sorriso; sua sorella la prese per mano e le indicò il pergolato e il tavolino.  
«Accomodati. Ti faccio servire qualcosa…»  
«Fa niente, mi basta salutarti.» ammiccò, ma non verso Lucretia; Orion giocherellò con la propria tazza vuota «Allora, com'è andato il viaggio?»  
«Adesso, a Saint-Tropez è ormeggiata una splendida barca che porta il mio nome.» si vantò. Vivienne rise.  
«Te la sei spassata, immagino.» lo fissava, la malizia che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi azzurri. «Sei stata via un'eternità, pensavo non ti avrei più rivista.» ghignò.  
Desiderava solo sfogarsi, non la stava tradendo.  
_Walburga non lo saprà mai._

***

«Sicura che non torna?»  
«Te l'ho detto, è fuori fino a domani. Ma che ti è preso?»  
Orion soffocò la risatina di Vivienne spingendola contro la parete celestina; il tonfo riecheggiò nella stanza in penombra, unico rumore in quella casa deserta. Aveva ragione, non doveva preoccuparsi.  
La strinse, le dita che si immersero in quei fianchi rotondetti, il petto di lei premuto contro il suo. Così calda, molle e viva; ne aveva bisogno.  
Le morse il collo; a partire dal basso, vicino all'incavo della spalla, e poi verso l'orecchio, una scia di segni rossi a marcare il suo passaggio. Lei gemeva; non la ricordava così chiassosa.  
«Nessuno deve saperlo, capito?» sussurrò. Vivienne rise.  
«Stai diventando paranoico.»  
Approfittò della sua distrazione per baciarlo; avida, gli esplorava la bocca, le unghie affondate nella sua schiena. Non c'era alcun appagamento in un bacio così audace. Walburga l'avrebbe accolto incerta nelle sue labbra dischiuse e si sarebbe lasciata guidare, regalandogli la consapevolezza di essere il primo, e il solo.  
Vivienne si allontanò.  
«Mi sembra di baciare un morto.» sbuffò. Con due dita mimò l'atto di camminargli sulla faccia, e scese, fino a slacciargli il primo bottone della camicia. Sogghignò e ne sbottonò un altro paio.  
«Se non hai voglia…» buttò lì, il sorrisetto di chi sapeva come prenderlo. Lo sguardo di Orion si spostò dalle sue labbra rosse ai segni che le aveva lasciato sul collo. Più in basso, vicino alla scollatura, la pelle era ancora intatta. Ancora per poco.  
_È solo un gioco, uno sfogo. Non la stai tradendo. Neanche la toccheresti, se potessi avere lei._  
Lei allargò il sorriso, le labbra arricciate in una smorfia che scopriva i denti; quella fessura tra gli incisivi, che su un'altra avrebbe trovato un difetto, conferiva alla sua espressione una nota di provocante impertinenza. Si chinò su di lei e la baciò, ora godendosi il contatto con la sua lingua; le addentò quelle labbra troppo sottili, senza badare ai suoi mugugni soffocati. Non avrebbe più osato dirgli che baciava come un morto.  
Vivienne si difese con un'unghiata sui fianchi, non abbastanza feroce da provocargli dolore. Aveva finito, con quella camicia. Provò a scrollarsela di dosso; impossibile, avrebbe dovuto interrompere il bacio. Lei si tirò sulle punte dei piedi e Orion chiuse gli occhi; percepì la stoffa scivolargli lungo le braccia e la schiena, seguita dal tocco delle sue mani. Giù, a percorrere la linea della spina dorsale e poi i lombi, fino a scivolare sul davanti. All'insinuarsi delle dita nella cintura, spalancò le palpebre. Ritrovarsi a baciare Vivienne fu una delusione; lei scostò il viso.  
«Ti sei di nuovo imbambolato?» allentò la cinta e la sua mano sparì nei suoi boxer; decisa, gli lambì l'erezione, che subito sussultò in quella morsa estranea «Oggi devo fare tutto io.»  
Cullato dai suoi gesti lenti, Orion si lasciò sfuggire un gemito; un sollievo, dopo un mese a soddisfarsi da solo. Bramoso di quel contatto le sbottonò il vestito e le abbassò il reggiseno. Le artigliò i seni, i capezzoli induriti premuti tra pollice e indice; un po' troppo grandi e scuri, ma non gli dispiacevano affatto. Vivienne serrò le dita attorno al suo pene con maggior vigore, e aumentò la velocità del movimento.  
_Non smettere._  
La strinse, le conficcò le unghie nella schiena, graffiandola, e le sciolse i capelli; arrivavano appena alle spalle, un banale castano che i raggi del sole filtrati attraverso le persiane socchiuse non esaltavano. Era un surrogato, solo un surrogato. Ci stava perdendo fin troppo tempo.  
«Sembri un ragazzino alle prime armi.» gli rise nell'orecchio «Vuoi dirmi che hai?» gli passò la lingua sul collo e uno spasmo di piacere gli attraversò la trachea, le viscere, l'erezione; Vivienne lo accolse intensificando ancora la stretta. Non voleva venire così. Voleva il calore di quella bocca. Le mani posate sulle sue spalle, spinse verso il basso. Lei si oppose.  
«Neanche per sogno, voglio divertirmi anche io.» mollò la presa sul suo membro e con entrambe le mani libere lo accarezzò lungo tutta la spina dorsale; senza allontanarsi da lui, fece per guidarlo verso il letto «Magari, dopo potrò darti un premio.»  
Ridacchiava, come sempre; quel continuo sarcasmo con cui affrontava ogni aspetto della vita l'aveva messa in risalto ai suoi occhi, tempo prima. Prima di assaporare la soddisfazione nel vedere il viso di Walburga rasserenarsi grazie al suo intervento.  
Stuzzicato da Vivienne, Orion si mosse all'indietro; un paio di passi, e decise di condurre il gioco. La afferrò per i fianchi e la buttò sul letto, adagiandosi sopra di lei, l'erezione che premeva sulla sua gonna. Fece per alzargliela; avrebbe concluso in fretta, senza neanche spogliarla come si deve. Affondate nei suoi capelli, le mani di Vivienne lo bloccarono. Ghignava, la chioma castana che contrastava col copriletto bianco. Marito compreso, aveva permesso a mezzo mondo di accomodarsi su quel letto; per lei era solo uno dei tanti, niente di indispensabile. In cosa l'avrebbe arricchito, una donna del genere? Walburga non avrebbe mai pensato che avesse davvero preferito Vivienne a lei. Era solo un passatempo, un diversivo.  
_Non è un tradimento._  
«Prima ti pietrifichi, e poi non mi lasci nemmeno il tempo di svestirmi. Deciditi.»  
Scivolò via e, seduta sul bordo del materasso, armeggiò con fibbie e bottoni. Arreso di fronte all'evidenza, Orion si chinò per liberarsi di scarpe, pantaloni e boxer. Nudo, alzò la testa: la stoffa rosea del vestito di lei aveva ceduto il posto alla sua pelle bianca; impegnata a slacciarsi le scarpe, non badava a lui, le scapole che guizzavano ad ogni movimento delle braccia. _Non è un tradimento_ , si era ripetuto, e intanto mentre Walburga stava chiusa in casa, lui si divertiva con un'altra.  
Buttò uno sguardo agli indumenti gettati in terra; nulla gli avrebbe impedito di rivestirsi e andarsene, Vivienne non era tipo da troppe domande.  
«Cosa devo fare per un po' di attenzioni?»  
Da dietro lo abbracciò, i seni che gli premevano sulla schiena. All'altezza dei lombi, percepiva il suo calore. Era bagnata, pronta a riceverlo. Rabbrividì, incapace di contenersi; l'indice di lei gli percorse l'erezione in tutta la sua lunghezza, si soffermò sulla punta e sparì.  
Alle sue spalle, Vivienne si muoveva.  
«Se continui così, mi costringi a fare da sola.» disse. Il dito riemerse sulle sue labbra, umido. Con un fremito, Orion lo addentò.  
«Mi vuoi o no?» continuò, accompagnando la domanda con un morso sul collo. L'eccitazione era dolorosa; non avrebbe resistito un altro istante.  
Si voltò e la buttò all'indietro. Il tonfo metallico delle molle accompagnò la sua caduta sul materasso; a braccia aperte, gemeva. Orion le allargò le gambe e le insinuò l'indice lungo le piccole labbra; il polpastrello scivolò sulla pelle bagnata, sempre più in basso, fino ad sprofondarvi. Vivienne contrasse i muscoli, avvolgendogli il dito in quella calda stretta.  
Ghignò, si adagiò su di lei e la penetrò; spinse, sempre più forte. Ad ogni movimento il desiderio, invece di placarsi, aumentava. Le gambe intrecciate nelle sue, Vivienne assecondava i suoi gesti; avanti e indietro, sbatteva contro di lui, lasciando che affondasse in lei. Fino a sfondarla. Non era un tradimento, se la stava scopando e basta. Le afferrò il seno, senza paura di farle male; con la stessa intensità, lei gli morse l'orecchio. Quei dentini aguzzi gli si insinuarono dolorosamente nella cartilagine. Spinse ancora e, con la mano libera, le mollò uno schiaffo sul fianco.  
_Stronzetta._  
«Ora ti riconosco.» gemette, con gli occhi spalancati. Azzurri, limpidi, senza segreti. Un'altra spinta, e un macigno gli piombò nel basso ventre. Stava per venire. Rallentò il ritmo, le pupille fisse nelle iridi vivaci di lei, tanto diverse da quelle di Walburga. E da quelle di suo figlio.  
Quel macigno era bollente; roso dal senso di colpa, si stava squagliando. Rallentò ancora, e Vivienne sbuffò. Con un colpo di reni fece per ribaltarlo, ansiosa di prendere il comando; inutile resistere, era bastato quel gesto brusco per sciogliere quel masso. Tiepido e viscido, ciò che ne rimaneva gli colava in mezzo alle gambe, liberatorio. Senza incrociare il suo sguardo, si sdraiò a pancia in su, concentrato sul soffitto.  
_Che cazzata che ho fatto._  
«Oggi fai pena. Vuoi dirmi che ti passa per la testa?»  
Seccata, si arrotolava una ciocca di capelli tra le dita. Dal basso i seni parevano più grandi, sproporzionati. Fissò il soffitto celeste con maggiore ostinazione.  
«Meglio finirla qui, Vivienne. Sono fidanzato, mi sto per sposare.»  
Vivienne si lasciò sfuggire un fischio. Infastidito, Orion strinse il pugno, e si mise a sedere. Sembrava un maschiaccio.  
«E smettila, lo sai che non lo sopporto.» ringhiò. Lei fischiò di nuovo, questa volta intenzionalmente.  
«Tetto mio, regole mie.» cantilenò; quanto gli piaceva farlo arrabbiare. L'espressione sul suo viso si distese, e quel ghigno canzonatorio venne sostituito da un sorriso misurato, che non le aveva mai visto.  
«Deve essere proprio speciale, per ridurti così.»  
Sospirò. Lo era, eccome se lo era. E lui aveva avuto il coraggio di tradirla, con una donnetta come tante.  
«Avresti potuto dirmelo prima, sai? Me ne sarei trovata un altro.»  
Si alzò, chino alla ricerca degli indumenti sparsi sul pavimento.  
«Non ti mancheranno di certo.» rispose, infilandosi boxer e pantaloni. Le risate di Vivienne riempirono la stanza; seduta sul letto, si dondolava avanti e indietro, senza nessuna intenzione di rivestirsi.  
«Decisamente, non mi posso lamentare.»  
La camicia era buttata qualche metro più in là; se la stava ancora abbottonando quando varcò la soglia della stanza.  
Un altro fischio. Si voltò.  
«Buona fortuna, Orion.»  
Sorrise. Niente piagnistei, niente scenate. Se l'era scelta bene.  
«Anche a te.»

***

Il colletto della camicia strusciava sulla pelle arrossata; l'acqua bollente e il continuo strofinare l'avevano resa molle e sensibile come quella di un bambino. Immerso nella vasca per mezz'ora buona, Orion aveva cercato di liberarsi dall'odore di quel tradimento a colpi di spugna e unghiate.  
Rigida di fronte a lui, Walburga ripose le posate nel piatto, l'arrosto che era stato appena toccato. La Cugina Irma non si trattenne dallo sbuffare.  
«Wal, non ne hai mangiato nemmeno la metà.»  
«Non ho molta fame, va bene così.»  
Orion abbassò lo sguardo al proprio piatto vuoto, l'arrosto che vi era stato che si rivoltava nel suo stomaco. Scorticarsi vivo non aveva lavato via il senso di colpa.  
«Tu vuoi ammalarti. Perché devi essere una continua fonte di preoccupazione, perché?»  
Walburga sospirò, riprese le posate e osservò il cibo col naso arricciato. Eppure, era gustoso. Non l'aveva mai vista mangiare con appetito, ma negli ultimi tempi pareva si nutrisse d'aria.  
Il Cugino Pollux aggrottò le sopracciglia e posò il bicchiere, il tintinnio del vetro sbattuto sulla tovaglia che tradiva la sua insofferenza.  
«Lasciala stare, Irma. Non ha fame? E allora non mangerà, che devo dirti, morirà di fame. Non possiamo trattarli in eterno come bambini.» gettò un'occhiataccia alla figlia, per poi soffermarsi sul posto vuoto di Alphard e infine su Cygnus che, perso nel suo mondo come al solito, più che mangiare giocherellava col cibo. Imbarazzata, la Cugina Irma tacque e Walburga si strinse nel vestito blu scuro, desiderosa di scomparire. Lo stomaco di Orion si contorse ancora; non era migliore di loro, col suo comportamento non aveva che contribuito a umiliarla. Serrò il pugno. Non l'avrebbe mai saputo, mai. Piuttosto, avrebbe ucciso Vivienne, tutta la sua famiglia e chiunque avrebbe potuto metterla al corrente di quel tradimento.  
La fissò, nel tentativo di intercettare il suo sguardo; forse, sarebbe riuscito a trasmetterle un po' di complicità. Niente da fare, teneva la testa china, impossibile comunicare con lei. Cosa avrebbe dato per portarla via da lì; lontana da quei giudizi avrebbe mangiato tranquilla, ciò che preferiva.  
_Seduta al fianco di un bugiardo._  
Rabbrividì. Il profumo di Vivienne gli impregnava i vestiti, come se non si fosse mai lavato. Forse, lo avvertiva anche lei.  
_Non lo farò più. Te lo prometto._  
La Cugina Irma aprì la bocca; qualsiasi idiozia stesse per dire, venne coperta dal suono del campanello. La tavolata fu invasa da un vociferare perplesso.  
«Chi può essere a quest'ora?» mormorò sua madre. Suo padre e il Cugino Pollux si scambiarono un'occhiata di intesa; poi, l'uomo si rivolse ad uno degli Elfi Domestici.  
«Fisby. Va ad aprire.» ordinò. L'Elfo si Smaterializzò con un inchino. Da sotto, venne il rumore della serratura e una voce che nessuno riuscì a distinguere.  
«Forse è…» Cygnus lasciò cadere la frase, la forchetta a mezz'aria col boccone ancora infilzato. Passi, la maniglia abbassata e Alphard entrò nella sala da pranzo, scortato dall'Elfo.  
«Scusate il ritardo, mi hanno trattenuto.» biascicò, passandosi la mano prima sugli occhi infossati e poi tra i capelli, che rimasero per aria. La Cugina Irma scattò in piedi.  
«Alph, ma come sei ridotto.» gli sfiorò i vestiti sgualciti e la barba sfatta, il figlio che lottava per non crollare sul pavimento. Orion sogghignò; per una volta, il perfetto Alphard non era impeccabile.  
«Cosa è successo?»  
«Mi hanno trattenuto all'ospedale, te l'ho detto.» rispose, le labbra che si muovevano appena. Seccato, il Cugino Pollux tossicchiò.  
«Tre giorni di straordinari ininterrotti. Penseranno che tu abbia un bisogno disperato di soldi.»  
Senza farsi vedere, Walburga levò gli occhi grigi, che rapidi si mossero dal padre al fratello.  
«Ne parliamo dopo, Pollux, non vedi che è stanco morto?» sua madre lo prese per il braccio e lo guidò verso la tavola «Vuoi mangiare, o preferisci farti un bagno?»  
«Vorrei mangiare, grazie.»  
Si accasciò sulla sedia; la Cugina Irma scoccò uno sguardo di fuoco all'Elfo Domestico che l'aveva accompagnato e questi gli riempì il piatto di arrosto e patate, che Alphard addentò con un entusiasmo quasi indecente. Solo quando metà della porzione fu sparita ruppe il silenzio.  
«Mi sono addormentato in corridoio, e mi hanno costretto a tornare a casa.»  
Sua madre storse le labbra.  
«Alph, ma perché?» si lagnò «Non c'è ragione che tu debba ridurti in questo stato, sei giovanissimo, divertiti…»  
«Irma, lascialo finire.» buttò lì Pollux «Vedrai che questa nuova emergenza ti stupirà. Cosa è successo, qualche vecchio moribondo o una piccola Sanguesporco ferita?»  
Alphard non colse la provocazione; ingollò un bicchiere d'acqua e si stropicciò ancora gli occhi.  
«Cinque bambini morsi.» rispose, tetro «Due sono arrivati già morti. Mezzi sbranati, mai visto niente del genere, neanche un animale li avrebbe ridotti così.» scosse la testa, e Cygnus afferrò il bordo del tavolo, il colorito verdognolo di chi reprime un conato di vomito; Alphard si cacciò un'altra patata in bocca «Il terzo era in fin di vita. Abbiamo provato a salvarlo, ma ogni forzo è stato vano.»  
Sarcastico, il Cugino Pollux fece una smorfia che preannunciava una lite a tutti gli effetti; suo padre li studiò entrambi, e Orion si morse la lingua per non ridere: non gli sembrava vero che il figlio che tanto avrebbe voluto si stesse trasformando in una continua fonte di delusioni. Si sistemò sulla sedia, pronto a godersi lo spettacolo, ma Walburga sbatté le palpebre e parlò.  
«Non è un problema da sottovalutare.» disse, senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli del genitore «Al Comitato stanno facendo il possibile per fermare quell'essere, ci minaccia tutti.»  
Senza vedersi, Orion percepì il proprio ghigno mutare in un'espressone di pura gioia; di fronte a Walburga che mostrava di averlo ascoltato, essere geloso di quel sorriso grato che il fratello le rivolgeva non aveva alcun senso, e l'assistere a quegli stupidi rimproveri diveniva una soddisfazione infantile e insignificante.  
«L'avremmo già preso, se non fosse per Edward Thompson e quella sua assurda legge di protezione.» intervenne «Rendetevi conto, al momento chiunque uccida quella bestia rischia una condanna a vita ad Azkaban. Un Ordine di Merlino, ecco cosa gli darei, se dipendesse da me.» sbuffò, tra il mormorio d'assenso generale «Non possiamo nemmeno distribuire volantini che invitino a tenere i bambini al sicuro, di notte. _Generano solo inutile allarmismo, la situazione è sotto controllo._ » proseguì, il tono di voce leggermente più acuto.  
Walburga annuì, e il resto della conversazione si trasformò in un fastidioso rumore di sottofondo; rimasero a osservarsi, in un'infinità di sussurri silenziosi. Avrebbe protetto i loro figli, a costo di finire in galera, o rimetterci la vita. Smarrito in quelle splendide iridi, perse la cognizione del tempo; a riportarlo alla realtà ci volle la Cugina Irma che afferrò la figlia per il polso.  
«È ora di ritirarsi per Wal, oggi la vedo stanca.» disse, le sopracciglia inarcate; non le avrebbe permesso nemmeno di avvicinarsi a lui «E voi, preparate un bagno caldo per Alphard, cosa state aspettando.» aggiunse, rivolta ad un paio di Elfi Domestici. Lasciò la sala da pranzo a passo svelto, trascinandosi dietro Walburga. Alphard, all'apparenza per nulla attratto dall'idea del bagno, non si unì al codazzo degli altri; impalato ad ammirare un quadro, si mosse solo nel momento in cui Orion fece per varcare quella soglia.  
«Devo parlarti.»  
Si avvicinò, circospetto. Chissà cosa voleva.  
«Già, anche io.» Orion si scostò un ciuffo di capelli dal viso; era l'occasione giusta, a tavola avrebbe generato solo inutili discussioni «Prendi quei bambini sopravvissuti e avvelenali, soffocali con un cuscino, fa qualunque cosa.»  
Alphard spalancò gli occhi. Si scandalizzava come una donnetta.  
«Sei pazzo.» rantolò «Il più grande ha appena sette anni…»  
«Appunto. Abbi un po' di pietà, prima che si trasformi in una bestia. Se fossi suo padre, ci avrei pensato io stesso.»  
L'altro distolse lo sguardo, perso a osservare un paio di soprammobili.  
«Stiamo parlando con i genitori.» disse, lento «Se educati a dovere, possono vivere una vita quasi normale.»  
Amaro, Orion rise. Peggio delle chiacchiere di Thompson.  
«Certo. Diventeranno un pericolo per se stessi e per gli altri, non verranno mai ammessi a Hogwarts, non troveranno mai un lavoro. Ora si riempiono la bocca di belle parole, da qui a un anno li abbandoneranno in giro.» lo fissò; immerse nelle stesse iridi grigie di Walburga, le pupille dilatate gli tremarono. L'unico segno di disagio che lasciava intravedere; persino trasandato com'era riusciva ad apparire bellissimo e impassibile. Peccato che non avesse i coglioni.  
«Credi di essere l'unico ad aver studiato? Lasciati un po' spiegare come vivono in quei branchi. Delle bestie potrebbero essere più civili. Mangiano carne cruda, lottano tra loro, vige la legge del più forte. E dimmi, quante donne e bambine hai visto fin'ora sopravvivere ai morsi? Forse, nessuna. Hanno pochissime probabilità di farcela, i Lupi Mannari femmina sono rari. Quindi, ti lascio immaginare cosa facciano ai più giovani.» avanzò ancora; il grigio delle occhiaie contrastava con la pelle pallida «Li stai condannando a questo.»  
Alphard strizzò le palpebre, senza indietreggiare.  
«Stanno creando una pozione per tenerli a bada. È ancora in via di sperimentazione, ma presto potrebbero esserci dei risultati.»  
Orion sbuffò.  
«Sono anni che sento questa solfa, Alphard. Nessuno ha interesse a perderci tempo.»  
«Se lasciati vivere, potrebbero perfezionarla loro stessi.»  
Orion rise di nuovo. Quell'idiota credeva proprio alle favole.  
«Per piacere, a questo punto dubito anche che una bacchetta li riconosca. L'unica pozione che potrebbe aiutarli è del veleno nel latte, dammi retta.»  
«Sono un Guaritore, non un boia. Non spetta a me decidere della loro vita, Orion.» rispose, il tono pacato che si macchiava dei primi segni di alterazione. Orion serrò la mascella.  
«Immagino, quando mai hai preso una decisione?» alzò la voce; si credeva coraggioso solo perché salvava delle vite. Con quel suo modo di fare, altrettante ne rovinava.  
«L'unico modo per fermare tutto questo è darci un taglio netto. Pensi di essere migliore di me, e invece sei un ipocrita, ti volti dall'altra parte e fingi di non vedere. Spero per te che non capiti mai ai tuoi figli. Ai miei, ci penserò io.»  
L'uno di fronte all'altro, si scrutarono come due belve prossime all'attacco. Col fiatone, Orion si ritrovò a soppesarlo alla stessa maniera di quanto era un ragazzino pronto a venire alle mani in qualunque occasione; era ancora più alto di lui, ma più magro. E stanco. Sopraffarlo sarebbe stato uno scherzo. Di tutto altro avviso, Alphard sospirò e distolse lo sguardo. Nel riposarsi su di lui, i suoi occhi si animarono di una strana luce, diversa dalla rabbia.  
«A proposito di questo.» scandì, guardando la porta; ora, fu lui ad avvicinarsi «Ho capito il giochetto di mia madre. Be', io non sono lei, se anche dopo il matrimonio scopro che l'hai resa infelice, giuro che te ne penti.» ringhiava, i denti scoperti in una smorfia minacciosa.  
_Ecco cosa voleva, farmi la predica._  
Rapida, la sua mano si mosse verso la tasca e, senza che se ne rendesse conto, le sue dita erano già strette attorno alla bacchetta. La morale da Alphard non la accettava. Si perse in quel viso tanto simile a quello della sorella, desideroso di alterarne la bellezza. Non aveva torto; quando voleva, sapeva far del male. Di nuovo, il profumo di Vivienne gli arrivò alle narici. Allentò la presa.  
«Se pensi questo, non hai capito niente.» soffiò. Scettico, Alphard alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«La tua fama ti precede, Orion, dai tempi di Hogwarts. Se credi che potrai farle ciò che vuoi solo perché non parlerà, ti sb…»  
«Dimmi, le ho mai fatto del male?» lo interruppe «Sono nato sotto il suo stesso tetto, abbiamo giocato insieme. Una qualsiasi notte avrei potuto infilarmi nel suo letto e credimi, i tuoi genitori li conosco bene anche io, avrei solo accelerato i tempi. L'ho fatto, forse?»  
Il tono di voce si affievoliva ad ogni parola, fino a ridursi a un sibilo. Almeno, Alphard aveva il buonsenso di tacere; se si fosse azzardato a contraddirlo, davvero l'avrebbe sfigurato.  
«Mi sono ridotto a sperare che quell'arpia di tua madre allenti la guardia e ci lasci soli un momento, il tempo di parlarle, anche solo di guardarla in faccia senza che le soffino sul collo. Dovresti ritenerti soddisfatto.» sputò; con un sopracciglio più inarcato dell'altro, il cugino ponderava le sue parole, il rapido guizzare delle pupille che ne svelava i pensieri.  
_Mi sono anche ridotto a permettergli di guardarmi in quel modo, senza spaccargli il naso._  
D'un tratto, un sorriso appena accennato gli increspò le labbra. Alzò le spalle, e si voltò.  
«Il giovedì pomeriggio, verso le tre, Wal è sempre nello studio a leggere.» buttò lì, mentre camminava «Mamma la lascia sola, a quell'ora si prepara ed esce in visita alle sue amiche. Credo stiano organizzando una serata di beneficenza.» giunto sulla porta, si voltò; entrambi avevano dipinta sul viso la stessa espressione sarcastica «Hai almeno tre ore. Non dare nell'occhio.»

***

Alla luce delle candele, il volto di Walburga appariva più disteso del solito, le pupille che veloci rincorrevano le parole sulla pergamena.  
Orion indugiò sulla porta dello studio, desideroso di godersi quella visione il più possibile. Non aveva provocato il minimo rumore, eppure sua cugina alzò la testa, come se avesse avvertito la sua presenza. Per nulla stupita dal trovarselo dinnanzi, sbatté le palpebre e tornò a dedicarsi alla lettura.  
Orion si chiuse la porta alle spalle e, deciso, avanzò verso lo scrittoio al quale era seduta. Levò la bacchetta e una sedia sistemata qualche metro più in là fluttuò nell'aria e, con un tonfo, si posò accanto a lei. Si accomodò e il silenzio riprese a regnare nella stanza; un piccolo solco le si era disegnato tra le sopracciglia, segno di un passaggio particolarmente complesso. Con tutto il chiasso che aveva provocato, doveva averla deconcentrata.  
Aprì il proprio libro e le lettere che avrebbero deciso la sorte di Vidarr gli si confusero di fronte agli occhi. Si morse il labbro. Vidarr avrebbe potuto anche essere morso o crepare, pazienza. Walburga voltò pagina; ora che ci pensava, non le aveva nemmeno chiesto il permesso di starle accanto.  
_Quanto mai ho chiesto il parere di una donna._  
Che idiota; neanche il tempo di avvicinarsi, e già le aveva mancato di rispetto. Forse, Alphard e la Cugina Irma non avevano tutti i torti, nel dare per scontato che l'avrebbe resa infelice. A sua volta, girò una pagina di cui non aveva letto neanche una riga. Doveva contenersi, o avrebbe rovinato tutto.  
La mano di Walburga si mosse, e per un folle attimo Orion si illuse stesse per posarsi sul suo polso. Afferrò una piuma, la intinse nel calamaio e ricopiò qualcosa su una pergamena già fitta di appunti. Contenendo la delusione, Orion approfittò del momento per osservarla meglio; almeno, non sembrava infastidita da lui. Le fiamme gettavano un alone luminoso sui contorni del suo profilo, ne esaltavano gli zigomi definiti, le ciglia lunghe, le labbra carnose che impercettibili si muovevano nel rileggere quanto aveva scritto. Non un filo di trucco le imbrattava il viso; se si fosse avvicinato ancora, avrebbe percepito il suo odore, il suo sapore, senza alcun belletto appiccicoso ad alterarli.  
Lei ripose la piuma, giusto in tempo per evitargli un gesto impulsivo che gli sarebbe costato caro, e Orion fissò di nuovo le pagine del libro.  
_«Stupeficiutm!»  
Vidarr corse tra gli alberi, senza perdere tempo a controllare se il suo Schiantesimo avesse centrato il Lupo Mannaro. Tutt'attorno, solo ululati, grattare di artigli, ringhi. Corse, la gamba dolorante che si trascinava come un peso morto, maledicendo il giorno in cui aveva rimandato quelle lezioni di Materializzazione._  
Walburga fece scorrere l'indice lungo le righe; aggrottò la fronte e si mordicchiò l'unghia.  
_Il Licantropo spalancò le fauci, i denti gialli incrostati di residui di carne. Vidarr sguainò la bacchetta, e la bestia la spezzò con una zampata. Era circondato. L'avrebbero morso, sarebbe diventato come loro. Meglio la morte. In lontananza, una luce verde…_  
Un altro appunto; aveva una calligrafia spigolosa, quasi maschile. Lo sguardo gli cadde sul suo libro.  
_Si ammette e si ripete costantemente, che unger l'arma che ha inflitto la ferita, fa guarire la ferita stessa. In tale questione, su testimonianza di uomini degni di fede (sebbene io stesso non sia fin'ora completamente disposto a crederci), si devon notare i seguenti punti: primo, l'unguento è fatto di vari ingredienti, di cui i più strani e difficili ad aversi sono il muschio sopra il teschio di un morto insepolto e il grasso di un cinghiale e d'un orso uccisi nell'istante della generazione._  
Era sempre stata brava in Pozioni, se ne ricordava. Un moto di rabbia gli invase il petto; il Cugino Pollux aveva insistito affinché si ritirasse da Hogwarts non appena raggiunta la maggiore età, senza conseguire i M.A.G.O.. Solo qualche tempo prima, avrebbe concordato con lui. Prima di vederla chiusa là dentro, a studiare da sola. Sbuffò, il petto sempre più pesante. Si era sbagliato, non era rabbia, quella. E neanche compassione, Walburga non ne aveva bisogno. Solo, avrebbe desiderato parlarle; aprì la bocca, e quelle stupide frasi fatte che neanche aveva pensato gli morirono in gola. Meglio così, non sarebbero servite a niente. Si mosse di un paio di centimetri. In quel silenzio ovattato, era sufficiente la sua vicinanza.  
Lo scricchiolio della sedia di Orion rimbombò nella stanza; Walburga sollevò il capo, e i loro occhi si incontrarono. Gli concesse di fissarla quel tanto che bastava a memorizzare ogni dettaglio del suo volto, e riprese a fissare il libro. Nel suo abbassare lo sguardo non vi era traccia di sottomissione o paura; utilizzava gli occhi e i silenzi per comunicare. Lo stava invitando a restare, a trascorrere più tempo possibile con lei, infinitamente seducente.  
«Non capisco proprio come mai tutti ti evitassero.» le disse, all'improvviso «Non sopporterei una donna diversa da te.»  
Si scostò i capelli dagli occhi e le sorrise, forse più sfacciato di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Era impossibile restare indifferente. Si avvicinò ancora, il battito cardiaco accelerato e l'erezione che premeva attraverso i pantaloni. Lei non si spostò; respirava dal naso, ogni sbuffo d'aria calda che giungeva fino a lui, pizzicandogli la faccia.  
Senza che ne rendesse conto si ritrovò in piedi, l'afferrò per i fianchi e la fece alzare; era magra, ma non ossuta. Avido, insinuò la propria lingua attraverso le sue labbra dischiuse, alla ricerca di quella di lei. Era immobile, quella rigidezza di chi non è mai stata baciata. Le morse il labbro inferiore, ne assaporò la consistenza. Era il primo, e l'unico.  
_Fermati._  
Interruppe il bacio; si era lasciato andare, l'aveva spaventata. Incerto, allentò la presa, lasciandola libera di allontanarsi. Non si mosse; non sussultava, non tremava, il suo respiro placido gli solleticava il collo. La strinse di nuovo. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava, lento, in contrasto col tumulto che gli sconquassava i polmoni. Gli stava parlando, gli sussurrava che andava tutto bene, che non le aveva fatto nulla. Le posò la mano sulla nuca, in modo che appoggiasse la testa sulla sua spalla. Così da vicino, i suoi capelli erano ancora più folti e lucenti; un groviglio morbido e profumato che aspettava solo di essere sciolto. Distolse lo sguardo, ogni grammo del suo autocontrollo impegnato a impedirgli di non affondarvi la dita. Aveva già osato troppo.  
_Come faccio ad aspettare?_  
Doveva sposarla in fretta, il prima possibile, anche in inverno. Non se la sarebbe lasciata sfuggire.  
Serena come non l'aveva mai vista, Walburga sospirò. Era d'accordo, lo sapeva.

 

**_1949_ **

Orion si allentò la cravatta; con un sbuffare irrequieto, sciolse il nodo e la buttò a terra, il blu che si stagliava contro il grigio del pavimento. Poco importava, qualche Elfo Domestico l'avrebbe raccolta e portata a sua madre, che di sicuro l'avrebbe conservata come una reliquia. Si passò le dita tra i capelli, la scomodità di quel completo che impediva i movimenti delle braccia. Sua madre l'aveva scelto e l'aveva invitato a provarselo davanti a lei, come se avesse avuto cinque anni. _«Ti sposi una volta nella vita, fami felice.»_ l'aveva supplicato. Slacciò un paio di bottoni della camicia. Fosse stato per lui gli avrebbe dato fuoco, per cancellare ogni ricordo di quell'inutile cerimonia sfarzosa.  
Vagava avanti e indietro per il corridoio in penombra, il tonfo dei piedi sul pavimento a segnare i suoi passi. Aveva lasciato Walburga nella loro stanza, per darle almeno il tempo di sbarazzarsi di quell'abito bianco senza creare ulteriore imbarazzo. Sospirò; era arrivato alle scale. Prese a salirle ad ampie falcate, tanto per darsi qualcosa da fare. I suoi genitori l'avevano costretta a indossarlo, ne era sicuro. Da sola, non avrebbe mai scelto nulla di così vistoso.  
«Non mi interessa rivederla, nemmeno la conosco…»  
«Cygnus dovrai pure deciderti.»  
Da una stanza chiusa provenivano le voci concitate dei Cugini, intervallate dal pigolare di Cygnus.  
«È di ottima famiglia, e sembra colta e gentile. Non sei più un bambino.»  
Sogghignò. Che si sfogassero pure su di lui; a Walburga non avrebbero più imposto nulla, non l'avrebbe permesso.  
Levò il capo e proseguì la salita, stufo di quella lite inutile. Al pianerottolo successivo, ricominciò a percorrere il corridoio su e giù, i ritratti appesi alla parete che seguivano quella ridicola passeggiata. Una vecchia antenata ridacchiò.  
_Quanto ci vorrà per togliersi quel vestito?_  
Si morse il labbro. Non ne aveva idea, ma non voleva rovinarle ulteriormente quella giornata faticosa sorprendendola in un brutto momento. Affondò ancora i denti nella carne, e il sapore metallico del sangue gli riempì la bocca. Era sua moglie, ora, ed entro poco tempo sarebbe stata sua in tutti i sensi. Avrebbe potuto sopportare altri dieci minuti di attesa.  
Contrasse le dita, il battito cardiaco che aumentava di intensità. Ogni passo, un respiro, uno sbuffo, un rantolo.  
_I dieci minuti più lunghi della mia vita._  
Si accasciò a terra. Era sua moglie, ora. Da lì all'alba, non avrebbero più avuto segreti. Non aveva motivo per nascondersi da lui.  
Scattò in piedi e si incamminò verso la loro stanza. A metà rampa, rallentò il passo. Meglio darle ancora un po' di tempo. Per ogni gradino superato, il fiato indugiava qualche secondo in più nel suo petto. Giunto di fronte alla porta aveva le labbra secche, il gusto del sangue che aleggiava sulla lingua arida. Deglutì e appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia. Silenzio.  
_C'è mia moglie là dentro._  
Con un fremito, entrò. All'udire il cigolio della porta, la figura eterea che gli dava le spalle si voltò; avvolta in una camicia da notte azzurrina, Walburga lo fissava, l'armadio che celava l'abito da sposa chiuso alle sue spalle. Svelto, Orion si accomodò sul bordo del letto, il piede che batteva a tradire la sua impazienza. Senza farsi attendere, sua moglie si mosse per raggiungerlo; attraversò la stanza lenta, i piedi nudi che spuntavano da sotto la gonna. Il cambio d'abito aveva allentato il nodo che raccoglieva i suoi capelli, ad ogni passo le ciocche ribelli che le incorniciavano il viso ondeggiavano ipnotiche. Gli si sedette accanto, le mani intrecciate in grembo e un sospiro tremulo che lasciò a fatica le sue labbra. Trepidazione, o magari ansia.  
_Non hai motivo di aver paura._  
Orion agitò la bacchetta e spense le candele, risparmiandone solo la più lontana; gli occhi grigi di lei brillarono nella penombra. Se avesse mostrato altri segni di disagio, sarebbero rimasti al buio. Si scostò un ciuffo di capelli dalla faccia e lasciò che il suo sguardo scivolasse su di lei; per quanto ampia, la camicia da notte non la nascondeva del tutto. L'occhio si posò sulle sue ginocchia sporgenti, risalì lungo la lieve curva del fianco, e infine si fermò sui capezzoli inturgiditi che premevano contro la stoffa. Sussultò, ogni fibra del suo essere intenta a sperare che non ci fosse alcun bisogno di spegnere quella candela. Desiderava vederla. Le sorrise. Era sua moglie, doveva vederla. E ora erano nella loro stanza, sul loro letto, vicini, senza che nessuno avrebbe più osato disturbarli.  
Si avvicinò e le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie; ora poteva permettersi di indugiarvi. Erano secche. Le lambì con la lingua, bagnandole di saliva, le succhiò il labbro inferiore, lo morse. Lei dischiuse la bocca, pronta ad accoglierlo; sempre più veloce, la lingua di Orion si muoveva in circolo attorno alla sua. Walburga assecondava i suoi gesti, l'inesperienza che ancora non le consentiva di prendere iniziative. Quello era un bacio, non quell'imbarazzante accenno davanti a tutti che avrebbe dovuto ufficializzare la loro unione. Non significava niente.  
_Adesso sei mia moglie._  
Le cinse i fianchi, li strinse, risalì lungo la schiena. Attraverso la sottile stoffa della camicia da notte percepiva la sua pelle tiepida, le vertebre che sporgevano sotto i suoi polpastrelli, le scapole che si contraevano ad ogni movimento delle braccia. Le addentò ancora le labbra e, alla cieca, le infilò le dita tra i capelli. Il nodo che ti teneva fermi si sciolse tra le sue mani, e avvertì quel manto nero caderle sulle spalle. Aprì gli occhi, e si allontanò per ammirarla. Le arrivavano alla vita, ondulati e nerissimi, ed esaltavano il volto pallido e gli occhi chiari, che non si abbassarono di fronte ai suoi. Non doveva, non c'era motivo, e lo sapeva. Lui aveva il permesso di conoscere quel suo lato nascosto. Col fiato mozzo, ne prese una ciocca tra pollice e indice e ne saggiò la consistenza, se l'arrotolò sulla punta del dito. Era il solo ad avere accesso a quel tesoro.  
Le sfiorò la guancia col dorso delle dita. Una carezza impercettibile, distratta. La sua prima carezza per una donna. Gli occhi di Walburga si illuminarono.  
_E lei è l'unica a essersela meritata._  
Le si avvinghiò, la sollevò quel tanto che bastava a indurla a muoversi e, con l'aiuto del proprio peso, la guidò verso il basso, fino a farla sdraiare. Sotto di lui, si sistemò, raggiunse il cuscino e vi poggiò la testa. Orion intrecciò le gambe con le sue, e la suola della sua scarpa strusciò contro il suo piede nudo. Era ora di sbarazzarsi di quegli abiti.  
Si scostò; allontanarsi dal suo corpo caldo fu una sofferenza. Si mise a sedere sul bordo del materasso, dandole le spalle, e si spogliò. Più avanti, Walburga avrebbe imparato ad aiutarlo, a insinuare le dita sotto i vestiti, a baciare la pelle che veniva scoperta. Gettò a terra giacca e panciotto e si sbottonò la camicia. Più avanti, ora non era tempo. Le scarpe rotolarono sul pavimento una dopo l'altra, si slacciò i pantaloni e si calò i boxer. Sospirò, sollevato di aver liberato l'erezione dalla costrizione della stoffa. Era pronto.  
Si voltò di nuovo e si sdraiò accanto a Walburga; si era accomodata su un fianco, ad attenderlo. I suoi occhi si mossero rapidi a soppesarlo, dall'alto verso il basso, e lo stomaco di Orion si accartocciò, rivelando quell'imbarazzo che non credeva potesse appartenergli. Non si era mai posto il problema di piacere. Lei sbatté le palpebre e sul suo volto si disegnò un accenno di sorriso. Sembrava soddisfatta. Si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e lasciò la mano a mezz'aria; lenta, la avvicinò al suo petto e percorse col dito i contorni delle clavicole, dello sterno, dei pettorali. Un tocco leggero, incerto, che lo stuzzicava senza saziarlo. Trattenne il fiato.  
_Non devo forzarla, rovinerei tutto._  
Scese, gli accarezzò l'addome. Scese ancora, e il suo membro sussultò; lambì la sottile striscia di peli che dall'ombelico finiva sul pube.  
_Ancora, ancora._  
Si arrestò di colpo, la mano sospesa nel vuoto. Orion alzò gli occhi al suo viso, e i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Aveva le viscere in fiamme, l'eccitazione che gli annebbiava i pensieri. Poteva afferrarle il polso e guidarla, indurla a finire ciò che aveva cominciato. Non si sarebbe rifiutata.  
_Ma perderei la sua fiducia per sempre._  
Scosse la testa, la mano di Walburga che era tornata a poggiarsi sul materasso. Aveva tutta la vita affinché acquistasse confidenza con quei gesti.  
Allungò il proprio braccio, le insinuò le dita nella scollatura e le strinse la spalla, le accarezzò il collo. Più in basso, percepì col gomito la morbidezza del seno; come se avesse indovinato le sue intenzioni, Walburga boccheggiò, e Orion tornò a toccarle la spalla. Non sarebbe andato oltre il minimo indispensabile, non le avrebbe fatto nulla contro la sua volontà.  
_E lei lo sa. Lei mi capisce._  
La sua attenzione fu catturata dai bottoni della camicia da notte. Poteva provare a spogliarla, desiderava almeno vederla. Un tentativo, prima di arrendersi e limitarsi ad alzarle la gonna. Ne slacciò i primi due, e il respiro di lei rimase stabile. Fremette, fece per ripetere il gesto con il terzo e gli sfuggì dalle mani, l'impazienza che lo rendeva incapace persino di centrare un'asola. Walburga lo fissò e un lampo di complicità attraversò i suoi occhi; metodica, slacciò i bottoni rimanenti. Orion sogghignò.  
_Mi vuole._  
Serrò la mano sopra il dorso della sua, ne seguì i movimenti. Stringeva per comunicarle la sua agonia, e Walburga rispondeva coi gesti delle dita, pronta a calmarlo. Con la mano libera si calò la biancheria da sotto la gonna e la allontanò con la gamba. Nel frattempo, aveva finito coi bottoni. La aiutò a liberarsi dalla camicia da notte e rimase immobile a guardarla. Lei si sdraiò di nuovo, la candela che proiettava ombre sulle sue costole sporgenti. Da quella posizione il seno appariva piccolo, schiacciato, i capezzoli scuri che risaltavano in tutto quel pallore. Si sistemò meglio sul cuscino, e nel movimento una ciocca di capelli le ricadde sul petto, quasi a coprirlo di proposito. Scendeva sinuosa a sottolineare il profilo dei fianchi stretti, terminando in un ricciolo disordinato che ondeggiava all'alzarsi e abbassarsi del ventre molle. Sotto l'ombelico, spiccava un neo, unica imperfezione in mezzo a quel bianco. Da chinarsi e baciarlo, e poi scendere, ad esplorare quel ciuffo di peli scuri che le ricopriva il pube.  
_È perfetta._  
A denti stretti, sospirò; per quella notte non avrebbe potuto toccarla, accarezzarla, morderla. Di fronte alla sua irruenza si sarebbe spaventata. Solo il necessario, niente di più. Si accomodò sopra di lei, forse più in fretta del dovuto. Era calda, accogliente. Il fiato di lei gli sfiorava l'orecchio, l'erezione affondava nel suo addome, il ginocchio sporgente gli pungeva la coscia. Le accarezzò il fianco e si spostò quel tanto che bastava per far passare la sua mano sotto di sé; si spostò sulla coscia, verso l'interno, e risalì. Nel momento in cui avvertì il suo calore, Walburga scattò. Un lieve sobbalzo, e si irrigidì, il respiro divenuto affannoso. Ritirò la mano e gliela posò sulla spalla, in una serie infinita di carezze.  
Avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, nel tentativo di sussurrale qualcosa. Che non intendeva essere tanto precipitoso, che avrebbe prestato più attenzione, che poteva fidarsi di lui. Le prese il lobo tra le labbra, lo leccò, lo succhiò. I suoi muscoli si rilassarono, i movimenti del petto ritornarono armoniosi. Continuò a stuzzicarle il lobo; non immaginava potesse essere così sensibile, al punto di calmarla. Probabilmente, neanche lei ne era conoscenza. Quella valanga di sensazioni sconosciute rischiava di travolgerla.  
_È così anche per me. Ci stiamo scoprendo a vicenda._  
Tra le sue braccia, gli appoggiò la testa nell'incavo nel collo. Orion giocò ancora col suo orecchio, soffiando via tutti quei capelli che gli ondeggiavano davanti al naso. Era sua moglie, non aveva ragione di tirarsi indietro di fronte a lui; sarebbe arrivata fino in fondo, lo sapeva, Walburga non era il tipo da sottrarsi al dovere. Le sue gambe abbandonarono l'angolo innaturale a cui erano costrette e, più morbide, si aggrovigliarono tra le sue. Non era un dovere; si erano scelti, lei lo desiderava, aveva solo bisogno di abituarsi. E in ogni caso, non l'avrebbe costretta. Non lei.  
All'improvviso si mosse, gli strinse le spalle, le unghie che affondavano nella pelle; Orion rantolò dall'eccitazione.  
_È il momento._  
Con la punta dei polpastrelli le sfiorò l'ombelico, sprofondò in quella carne cedevole, di chi ha passato troppo tempo chiusa in casa. Più giù, a scompigliarle i peli del pube, finché non raggiunse il suo sesso umido. Scese lungo le grandi labbra, e il corpo di lei vibrò. Il suo viso, però, era sereno. Ed era bagnata. Non era esitazione, ora, solo piacere.  
Infilò a fatica l'indice in quella minuscola fessura. Una morsa calda e pulsante, che a stento lo accoglieva. Walburga non diede alcun segnale di disagio; descrisse un piccolo cerchio, lentamente, e ne aumentò la grandezza. Le pareti strette di lei si adattarono alla sua presenza, e Orion vi fece scivolare anche il medio, le contrazioni dei muscoli che lo avvilupparono; era rigida, le stava facendo male. Ancora più lento, lo mosse. Se non l'avesse preparata, le avrebbe provocato più dolore del necessario. Non voleva che soffrisse. Delicato, riprese a oscillare, l'ampiezza dei cerchi che cresceva ad ogni respiro, la tensione che si allentava.  
_È solo mia. Sono il solo ad averla._  
Ritirò le dita; erano umide, ma non vi era sangue. Resistette alla tentazione di portarsele alla bocca e fissò Walburga negli occhi, in una muta richiesta di procedere. Lei sbatté le palpebre.  
Tenne ferma l'erezione con una mano e l'appoggiò su di lei. Entrò con gesti graduali, fino penetrarla del tutto. Rimase immobile, alla ricerca di qualche segnale di disagio, e si azzardò a spingere. Rabbrividì, soprafatto dal piacere, ma si impose di non interrompere quel ritmo lento. Ciò che in lui era un infinito appagamento, per lei era dolore. Proseguì, brevi spinte che lo lasciarono insoddisfatto ma che aiutarono Walburga ad adattarsi a quella presenza estranea. Spinse ancora, e lei collaborò con un lieve movimento dei fianchi; la strinse, le succhiò il lobo dell'orecchio, e affondò in lei con maggiore intensità. Neanche uno Specchio delle Brame avrebbe potuto mostrargli di meglio. Ad ogni affondo, la partecipazione di lei aumentava, finché il suo corpo non fu percorso da un rapidissimo spasmo di piacere. All'udire il suo gemito, Orion chiuse gli occhi. Purtroppo, per quella notte non avrebbe potuto regalarle ulteriore soddisfazione.  
Con un ultimo fremito, si lasciò andare; l'intensità dell'orgasmo gli mozzò il respiro. Si accasciò sui cuscini, senza fiato, Walburga che, sdraiata su un fianco, lo osservava. Nonostante l'affanno, le sorrise. Era perfetta.  
Il silenzio regnava nella stanza, interrotto solo dal suo respiro pesante. Per tutto quel tempo, non si erano scambiati una sola parola. Non ne avevano bisogno.  
Le prese la mano, senza guardarla.  
«La prossima volta, non sentirai dolore.» disse. Lei gli rimase accanto, con gli occhi chiusi. La invitò sotto le coperte, spense la candela e, ancora nudi, si appisolarono l'uno accanto l'altra, la schiena di lei contro il suo petto, il profumo dei suoi capelli che gli invadeva le narici e una nuova erezione che premeva contro la sua schiena. Non ne aveva abbastanza. Non ne avrebbe avuto mai abbastanza.  
Quel buio era lo stesso del sogno; forse, in lei stava già crescendo suo figlio. Meglio di no, non subito. Giusto un po' di tempo ancora, da godersi da soli. E poi, sarebbe arrivato, e non sarebbe stato solo. Le si avvicinò ancora. Avevano tutta la vita da trascorrere insieme.  
_Tutta la vita._

***

Orion socchiuse le palpebre, e un raggio di sole gli ferì gli occhi. Aggrottò la fronte, stupito da tanta luce; al mattino, la sua stanza rimaneva in penombra. Aprì gli occhi, e il nero dei capelli di Walburga invase il suo campo visivo. Non era la sua stanza, quella. Era la loro.  
Di spalle, sua moglie si stropicciò gli occhi e allungò le gambe, stiracchiandosi; era sveglia. Le accarezzò il fianco; il primo buongiorno che le augurava. Lei rispose prendendogli la mano, con fare quasi giocoso, ma non accennò altri movimenti.  
_Si vergogna a lasciare le coperte nuda._  
Sorrise compiaciuto e prese la bacchetta dal comodino; Walburga aveva appeso una vestaglia all'attaccapanni.  
«Accio.» ordinò. La vestaglia gli fluttuò in mano, il braccio pallido di lei emerse dalle coltri e gliela porse. Le coperte si alzarono e abbassarono a rivelare i suoi gesti finché, una volta vestita, gli si sedette al fianco. Orion le cinse la vita e il suo stomaco brontolò; non era il momento appropriato, forse, ma era affamato.  
«Hai fame? Possiamo farci portare qui quello che vogliamo, senza scendere.» le disse «Per oggi, faranno a meno di noi. Tua madre rinuncerà a contare quanti bocconi mangi.» rise, e le labbra di Walburga si incurvarono in un sorrisetto impertinente. Non avrebbe più permesso a quell'avvoltoio di opprimerla.  
«Mi basta un toast con un po' di marmellata. Ma magari più tardi.» rispose, con un filo di voce «Se per te va bene.» aggiunse. Forse, si sentiva in imbarazzo a mangiare sola con lui; le avrebbe concesso il tempo che le occorreva, il suo stomaco poteva attendere.  
«Certo.»  
Puntellandosi sui palmi delle mani, lei si avvicinò ancora e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, con una spontaneità tale che Orion trattenne il fiato. Le passò le dita tra i capelli, il rumore delle sue unghie che grattavano sulla cute che la cullava.  
_Si fida di me._  
Il dito scivolò dall'attaccatura dei capelli alla fronte, scese a sottolineare il profilo dell'orecchio, e lei alzò la testa, il guizzo nei suoi occhi che lo invitava. Si baciarono, la rigidezza di lei che si stava tramutando in un ricordo; era sufficiente non forzarla. Dalla bocca, Orion si spostò sulla guancia, per raggiungere l'orecchio; nel gesto, lo sguardo gli cadde sulla scollatura della vestaglia. Dall'alto, il suo seno era più grande di quanto gli era sembrato la notte precedente; ad ogni respiro, si intravedeva uno spicchio di un'areola scura. Scostò la stoffa e lo prese tra le mani; morbido e tiepido, pareva gonfiarsi nella sua stretta. Chinò la testa e le morse un capezzolo. Walburga si irrigidì, il battito accelerato del suo cuore era udibile anche a quella distanza. Orion si allontanò.  
_Che sia maledetta questa mia impazienza._  
Le baciò il collo, le appoggiò la testa sul suo petto. Avrebbe imparato ad accogliere quelle sensazioni, a considerare familiari quei gesti a cui non era abituata. Gliel'avrebbe insegnato, poco per volta, ogni giorno.  
«Voglio che tu stia bene.» le sussurrò. Era sua moglie, ora, spettava a lui preoccuparsi del suo benessere. Lei gli appoggiò la mano sul fianco, in una carezza. Orion allungò il braccio e, più delicato, tornò a sfiorarle il seno. Lo aspettava un lavoro lungo, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

 

**_1954_ **

Walburga socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi grigie che rilucevano attraverso le ciglia scure; a bocca dischiusa, lo attendeva . Orion si chinò su di lei, sorreggendosi sulle ginocchia per non schiacciarla, e la baciò; la punta della lingua di sua moglie guizzò contro la sua, in un delicato invito a proseguire. Le succhiò il labbro inferiore, turgido e carnoso, e si insinuò nella sua bocca; non l'avrebbe mai esplorata abbastanza. Le infilò le dita tra i capelli, e ne percepì il profumo nell'aria. Shampoo unito al suo odore naturale; il profumo più buono del mondo.  
Si allontanò dalla sua bocca, le leccò la guancia e poi sempre più giù, fino a raggiungere l'incavo del collo; affondò i denti in quella pelle delicata e Walburga sussultò dall'eccitazione. Strinse le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, sfregandogli il sesso caldo contro l'addome; la morse ancora, e un flebile gemito lasciò le sue labbra. Aveva appena cominciato.  
Le afferrò entrambi i seni, i capezzoli stretti tra indice e medio che si indurivano; li sfiorò col naso, prima il destro, poi il sinistro. Difficile decidersi. Walburga gli passò le mani sulle spalle, risalì sul collo, sulla nuca. Il seno sinistro andava benissimo. Stuzzicò il capezzolo con le labbra, poi con la punta della lingua, e lo mordicchiò; tra i suoi capelli, le mani di lei si contrassero. Non aveva mai sopportato che glieli toccassero, prima.  
Si abbassò ancora, a baciare il neo che le decorava il ventre. La faccia gli affondò in quella carne molle, l'unica parte del suo corpo che risentiva della vita sedentaria. Però non lo trovava un difetto; la pizzicò vicino all'ombelico, addentò il lembo di pelle che aveva sollevato. Uno spasmo più audace degli altri, e la sporgenza dell'osso pelvico gli urtò la mascella; da quando i suoi genitori avevano lasciato Grimmauld Place mangiava di più, ma restava magrissima. Ne tracciò il contorno con la lingua e scese lungo la coscia, verso l'interno. Lei divaricò le gambe per accoglierlo; Orion inalò quell'odore, ne pregustò il sapore. Soffiò sul clitoride, e l'intero corpo di Walburga fu scosso da un fremito. Impossibile aspettare ancora. Vi avvicinò la bocca, e lo succhiò; era dolciastro e bagnato. Walburga sussultò ancora. Orion schioccò le labbra e riprese, l'ansimare di Walburga che diveniva sempre più intenso. Niente grida, niente parole inutili; era pudica anche nel godere. Orion lambì il clitoride con la punta della lingua, l'umido dei suoi umori che si mischiava con la saliva. Succhiò ancora, più forte, lei che ormai si contorceva. Il suo traguardo. Nessuno l'avrebbe mai immaginata in quella situazione, era il loro segreto. Con un gemito, Walburga si irrigidì: stava venendo.  
_Solo io posso vedere tutto questo._  
In preda agli spasmi dell'orgasmo, Walburga inarcò la schiena; Orion le strinse il piede, la pianta contratta verso l'interno, le dita chiuse, assaporando ognuna di quelle vibrazioni. Con un ultimo fremito, si rilassò.  
Si accomodò vicino a lei; aveva il fiatone, il petto che si alzava e abbassava. Si fissarono; ansimava ancora, il respiro lasciava la sua bocca semiaperta e gli inondava la faccia. In mezzo alle guance arrossate, gli occhi le brillavano. Era viva e felice, ed era solo merito suo.  
Walburga sbatté le palpebre, lo sguardo abbassato verso la sua erezione; si rotolò su un fianco, e gli fu addosso, il suo membro serrato tra le gambe di lei. Gli posò le labbra sul collo, in un bacio leggero, e scivolò verso il basso. Orion sogghignò; la adorava, quando prendeva quelle iniziative. Chiuse gli occhi, la testa rilassata all'indietro, e attese. Le dita di lei gli solleticarono l'erezione; ne tenne ferma alla base, poi, giunse il calore, la sua lingua, e le labbra che lo avvolgevano. Avanti e indietro, si muovevano sulla punta. A bocca aperta, Orion mugugnò, quel piacere immenso che lo privava di ogni controllo di se stesso. Aprì gli occhi, e la visione della sua testa scura china sul suo pene per poco non lo fece venire in quell'istante; le ficcò le dita tra i capelli e, con un colpo di reni, la invitò continuare. Lei chiuse gli occhi, e scese, la punta della sua lingua che accompagnava ogni movimento. Su e giù, e su e giù. Orion le afferrò una ciocca di capelli; nella sua bocca, l'erezione fremeva.  
_Ancora. Più veloce. Più in basso._  
Walburga non recepì il messaggio; per un attimo, le dita di Orion si irrigidirono sulla sua testa. Poteva afferrarla e spingere, affinché lo soddisfacesse una volta per tutte. Si scosse, e la accarezzò. Non le avrebbe mai mancato di rispetto in quel modo; si stava impegnando. Non andava forzata.  
Rabbrividì ancora; non avrebbe resistito per molto.  
«Scostati, sto per venire.» l'avvertì; era a disagio a ingoiare. Le labbra di lei si dischiusero, il membro tremante gli cadde sull'addome. Lo impugnò, e un secondo dopo la sua mano fu invasa da una colata di sperma caldo e vischioso. Si era sporcato tutto.  
_In ogni caso, non ho di che lamentarmi._  
Allargò le braccia, sbuffò e si decise ad alzarsi; si infilò in bagno e si buttò nella vasca, il tempo di darsi una ripulita. E così Walburga avrebbe potuto bere un po' d'acqua, senza l'imbarazzo di essere osservata.  
Si asciugò in fretta. Walburga lo attendeva sul letto, le spalle rivolte al suo posto vuoto. Da dietro, le accarezzò con la punta dell'indice la linea della spina dorsale; il dito emergeva tra i suoi capelli, che le ricoprivano tutta la schiena, fino alle fossette di Venere. Walburga rimase immobile.  
«Sai… Alphard mi diceva che avrei dovuto stare a attenta a te.» disse, pacata. Orion ridacchiò.  
«Non ho dubbi.» rispose; il tono beffardo sfumò nella preoccupazione «E tu, avevi paura?»  
«No. Avevo trascorso anni a tentare di passare per ciò che non ero. Vedevo come mi guardavi. Con te non avrei dovuto fingere, e mi bastava.»  
Orion serrò la mascella. Dopo tutto quel tempo, quel periodo si era trasformato in un ricordo sbiadito; non per lei, evidentemente. Chissà quanto aveva sofferto.  
«Non capivano niente, quelli lì.» sbuffò. Walburga deglutì.  
«Tutti ti trovano irascibile e impulsivo. Eppure, con me sei stato paziente. Non avrei mai creduto di riuscire ad arrivare a tanto.»  
Orion le si avvicinò, il petto premuto contro le sue scapole. Le prese la mano.  
«Te lo dovevo, era il minimo. Non avrei mai sopportato un'altra.»  
Un rumore per le scale; trasalirono entrambi. Il pianto di Andromeda riempì la casa, seguito dagli strilli di Bellatrix.  
Walburga si voltò; tra sue sopracciglia era apparso un solco.  
«Druella è di nuovo incinta.» buttò lì «Per la terza volta. E io ancora nulla.»  
Orion le sorrise.  
«Sarà un'altra femmina, non preoccuparti.» minimizzò. Lei non mutò d'espressione.  
«Non riesco a darti un figlio.» disse, a occhi bassi. Orion l'avvinghiò, le mani di lei che gli accarezzavano le spalle.  
«Arriverà, ne sono sicuro.» le sussurrò.  
_Io l'ho visto._  
Sopra di lei, si perse in quel mare di grigio.  
_Ancora non lo sai, ma avrà i tuoi occhi._

 

**_1957_ **

Spogliata di tutta la magia che l'aveva trasformata in qualcosa di utile, la vecchia scarpa vibrò e cadde a terra, ora indistinguibile dal resto dell'immondizia gettata in quel vicolo. Disgustato, Orion si allontanò alla ricerca di uno spazio più aperto che l'avrebbe aiutato a orientarsi; le stradine nei pressi di Grimmauld Place erano tutte identiche, e tutte ugualmente sporche. Il vento gelido gli scompigliò i capelli, eppure non tentò in alcun modo di ripararsi; confrontato a quello che imperversava sui Carpazi, non era altro che una piacevole brezzolina estiva. Superò un paio di accattoni accasciati a terra, talmente ubriachi che neanche provarono a chiedergli dei soldi. Scosse la testa; quella zona peggiorava di giorno in giorno. Avrebbe dovuto ingegnarsi per proteggere la loro casa.  
Un sospiro di sollievo lasciò le sue labbra nel vedere il numero 12 apparire all'orizzonte, illuminato dalla luce crepitante di un lampione; salì in una falcata i tre gradini che conducevano all'uscio. Troppo tardi per suonare il campanello, avrebbe svegliato tutti.  
«Alohomora.» disse, puntando la bacchetta sulla serratura. I chiavistelli sferragliarono, e il portone si aprì. L'ingresso era buio. Alla cieca, giunse fino alle scale.  
«Orion.»  
Dai piani superiori gli giunse la voce di Walburga, e il lumicino tremolante che proveniva dalla sua bacchetta. Pur di essere più rapido, le si Materializzò dinnanzi. Aveva bisogno di vederla, dopo quella giornata sfiancante.  
«Non c'era bisogno che tornassi. Ti stanchi inutilmente.» gli disse. Orion sbuffò dal naso.  
«Non passerei una notte lontano dalla mia famiglia, lo sai.» rispose. Aveva dovuto ricorrere alle minacce per farsi allestire quella Passaporta.  
«Sei sfinito.» osservò lei, incamminandosi verso la loro stanza. Erano le dieci passate, ma era ancora vestita.  
«È stato un incubo. I Giganti stanno attaccando i villaggi, il Ministero dell'Ucraina è allo stremo. Memorie da cancellare, morti da occultare, buonisti che cianciano ancora di aree protette.» si chiuse la porta alle spalle, e gettò il mantello a terra «Hanno proposto di allestire un Consiglio Magico Internazionale, che aiuti i Paesi maggiormente in difficoltà. Sterminiamoli tutti, dico io.» sbottò. Walburga gli prese la mano. Quelle trattative inutili sarebbero potute durare anche un mese, niente gli avrebbe impedito di rientrare a casa ogni notte. Con un gesto del capo, gli indicò la porta del bagno. Sì, ne aveva bisogno.  
Walburga entrò prima di lui; aprì i rubinetti e, dandogli le spalle, si sciolse i capelli. Impalato, Orion rimase a guardare la sua testa scuotersi affinché perdessero la forma al quale erano stati costretti durante il giorno; ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi come quel semplice nodo ne potesse contenere tanti. Si liberò del maglione, d'un tratto insopportabile, e le si avvicinò. Da dietro la strinse, le baciò il collo, le tolse il vestito, la pelle che si impregnava dei vapori caldi che già appannavano le pareti. Nuda, lo aiutò a sbottonarsi la camicia, lui che la teneva salda per i fianchi, ansioso di sollevarla e accompagnarla nella vasca; le sue dita si muovevano veloci, ma non abbastanza. Avrebbe voluto suggerirle di strappargliela di dosso. Gli slacciò i pantaloni, gli calò i boxer e si immerse nella vasca; prese un respiro e tuffò la testa all'indietro. Nel rialzarsi, si passò le dita tra i capelli bagnati, ora striati dalle prime tracce di schiuma. Orion scalciò lontano le scarpe e, gli indumenti abbandonati a terra, si precipitò in acqua. Il tepore lo avvolse, ma non era certo quello che lo scaldava.  
Walburga si sedette dinnanzi a lui, permettendogli di insaponarle i capelli; vi affondò le dita, le massaggiò le tempie. Uno spruzzo di schiuma le ricadde sulla schiena, scivolò tra le scapole, e cadde nell'acqua, sciogliendosi. Orion le scostò la chioma da un lato e le baciò la nuca; il sapore amaro del sapone gli invase la bocca, ma non si ritrasse. Intrecciò le gambe attorno al suo ventre, e la spinse ulteriormente verso di sé, l'erezione che strusciava contro il suo bacino. Le carezzò le spalle, lasciando dietro la propria mano un alone biancastro di schiuma, scese tra i seni, le pizzicò i capezzoli. Da quella posizione, percepiva ogni suo brivido. Ancora più giù, oltre il pelo dell'acqua a lambirle i fianchi, resi più morbidi dal parto. Detestava perdere tempo a rilassarsi in bagno da solo quasi quanto adorava lavare lei; avrebbe trascorso ore in quella maniera. Le stuzzicò il clitoride gonfio, e con l'altro braccio la strinse, per godersi anche il minimo fremito. Lei si contorse, e la punta del suo membro sfregò contro le sue natiche. Era già di spalle, avrebbe potuto aiutarla ad alzarsi, farle appoggiare sul bordo della vasca…  
Una nota acutissima riecheggiò per la stanza, amplificata dall'incantesimo di monitoraggio. Walburga si scosse.  
«Sirius.» sussurrò. Si sciacquò in fretta e uscì dalla vasca. Recuperò la bacchetta da terra, per nulla cosciente di cosa gli provocasse in quella posizione, e si asciugò con un getto d'aria calda, i capelli neri che svolazzavano sul suo corpo nudo. Orion si morse le labbra; per quella sera, avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di guardare. Sua moglie fece per lasciare il bagno, l'espressione del viso mutata. Era davvero stanca.  
«Portalo qui.» disse Orion «Così si calma.»  
Orion si sciacquò a sua volta e abbandonò il bagno, tamponandosi alla buona con un asciugamano. Solo, si infilò un pigiama pulito e sprofondò sul letto, il sonno che lo tentava. Aveva proposto mille volte a Walburga di farsi aiutare da un Elfo Domestico, nessuna donna del suo lignaggio era costretta a correre dal proprio figlio nel cuore della notte. Non gli dava ascolto, testarda come non l'aveva mai vista. E, più lei insisteva nel prendersi personalmente cura di lui, più Sirius richiedeva ulteriori attenzioni.  
La porta cigolò e il balbettare di Sirius riempì la stanza; si era già quietato, e un sorrisetto furbo metteva in mostra i pochi dentini che aveva. Identico a come lo aveva visto nel sogno.  
«Papà.» cinguettò, le mani tese verso di lui. Si dimenò per lasciare le braccia della madre, e lei serrò la presa.  
«Sirius, sta buono, che mi cadi.» lo avvertì lei. Quello sgambettare giocoso si trasformò in una lotta, Walburga che si sforzava di tenerlo fermo senza fargli male.  
«No!» gridava lui. Orion si alzò.  
«Sirius, la mamma ha detto buono.» ordinò. Sirius cessò all'istante di fare i capricci. Lo prese e lo appoggiò sul letto, in piedi; Sirius mosse un paio di passi traballanti e si gettò sul materasso, rotolandosi tra le coperte in preda alle risate. In silenzio, Walburga si accomodò vicino a loro. Asciugati in fretta, i capelli le ricadevano flosci sul viso, ancora più pallido del solito. Aveva le occhiaie.  
_Ma perché non si lascia aiutare?_  
«Sirius, perché non dormi come tutti i bambini?» dopo la prima sillaba, il tono giocoso prese il sopravvento sul rimprovero «Tua madre è stanca, lasciala riposare.» concluse, l'indice che si muoveva avanti e indietro davanti al suo nasino. Sirius roteò gli occhioni e, con uno scatto, lo afferrò e se lo cacciò in bocca. Orion si trattenne dal ridere. Quel piccoletto sapeva proprio il fatto suo.  
«Orion, non abituiamolo a venire qui. Altrimenti, piangerà il doppio.» lo ammonì Walburga. Nella sua voce, c'era una traccia di supplica. Non aveva torto, poi sarebbe toccato a lei accorrere a consolarlo.  
«Lo so. Solo per questa volta.» rispose. I dentini di Sirius gli si conficcarono nel dito. D'istinto, si scosse.  
«Sirius!» ringhiò. Spaventato da quella reazione, il bambino lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati; un attimo, e i suoi lineamenti si deformarono, e lo stesso suono acuto di prima gli uscì dalla bocca. Aveva esagerato.  
Walburga lo prese e lo cullò, senza stringere; Orion ricordava ancora il calore delle braccia di sua madre, la morbidezza del suo petto, l'attesa di un bacio. In grembo alla madre, Sirius continuava a strillare, i pugnetti chiusi che si agitavano a vuoto. Non riusciva a trasmettergli il calore necessario per calmarlo, non ancora; avrebbe imparato a comunicare con Sirius, allo stesso modo con cui si era abituata a lui.  
Orion passò un dito sulla guancia del figlio.  
«Un ometto come te che piange così?» lo prese in giro «Cosa sei, una femmina?»  
Il volto del bambino si rischiarò; soprafatto dai gesti lenti di Walburga, lentamente, calò le palpebre e si addormentò, le lacrime che ancora gli rigavano le guance. A vederlo così, bellissimo e sereno, il petto di Orion si gonfiò dalla fierezza; solo Walburga avrebbe potuto donargli un figlio simile. Sangue del loro sangue. Nell'adagiarlo sotto le coperte, anche sua moglie si perse nei dettagli di quel corpicino; preoccupata, arricciò il labbro. Era una madre meravigliosa, non permetteva che al bambino mancasse nulla; appena acquisita la ragione, Sirius l'avrebbe adorata.  
«Sai, anche mia madre ha penato tanto per me.» le disse, spegnendo le candele. Walburga si appoggiò sui gomiti e gli si avvicinò, a poggiare la schiena contro il suo petto. Orion la strinse.  
«Ero un terremoto, forse anche peggiore di Sirius. Adesso, però, le sono grato. Ti sarà grato anche lui.»  
Walburga si irrigidì, e sospirò. Il sibilo dell'aria che abbandonava le sue labbra gli accapponò la pelle, ricordandogli il Bacio di un Dissennatore. Doveva parlarle, convincerla a farsi aiutare, a costo di chiedere il sostegno di Alphard.  
«Orion, sono di nuovo incinta.» soffiò, al buio. Orion trasalì, e la mano corse sul suo ventre; al buio, avvertì il proprio viso illuminarsi.  
«Ho aspettato a dirtelo, volevo esserne sicura.» continuò; non vi era alcuna gioia, in quelle parole, solo infinita stanchezza. E, secondo i suoi colleghi, avrebbe dovuto lasciarla sola, incinta e con un bambino piccolo. Che fossero maledetti i Giganti e i loro trattati, la sua famiglia aveva bisogno di lui.  
«Due figli.» accompagnò il sussurro con una carezza sul suo addome, nella speranza che fosse un maschietto; Sirius avrebbe tormentato fino all'esaurimento una sorellina «Per me, sono sufficienti. Dopo il parto, fatti prescrivere qualcosa da Alphard.» la stupidità di quell'affermazione si perse nel silenzio; avrebbe potuto prepararsi anche da sola una Pozione Contraccettiva, senza nemmeno metterlo al corrente delle sue intenzioni, o qualcos'altro per interrompere quella gravidanza, non ne sarebbe mai venuto a conoscenza. Le baciò l'incavo del collo, lei che nel dormiveglia rispose appoggiando il piede contro il suo ginocchio. Ad ogni respiro di Walburga, seguiva il ronfare sommesso di Sirius. Un respiro, e uno sbuffo. Un respiro, e un tonfo. Un tonfo, e un tonfo. Nell'oscurità, qualcosa si muoveva; Orion avanzò incerto, perso nelle tenebre. Di tanto in tanto, una candela sospesa nell'aria illuminava il suo cammino, rivelando un corridoio spoglio, piastrelle scure. La fonte di quel rumore non era lontana. Proseguì la ricerca, a tentoni, la mano appoggiata alle pareti per non perdersi in quel labirinto. Al tatto percepiva una superficie ruvida e umida, come roccia. Sembrava di essere dentro una grotta. Il rumore divenne più chiaro.  
Girò l'angolo, e la luce di una candela rivelò un bambino seduto in terra. Con gesti lenti, estraeva pupazzi da una scatola e li appoggiava sul pavimento. Soppesò un cavaliere in armatura, gli occhi neri che intelligenti brillavano sul volto magro e pallido, e lo posò con un lieve tonfo in mezzo ad un branco di Troll. Un Goblin verde finì tra una schiera di maghi medievali, all'apparenza sistemati a caso. Si grattò il naso, aggrottò le sopracciglia e, con un altro tonfo, lo spostò sulla groppa di un drago. Due schieramenti, uno di fronte all'altro; a sinistra, quattro draghi sbattevano le ali, pronti per il volo, e innumerevoli cavalieri preparavano le armi, in attesa dall'ordine. A destra, una manciata di maghi senza alcuna protezione scuotevano la testa, impauriti. Ad uno mancava un braccio, un altro aveva il viso scolorito, un terzo saltellava su una gamba sola. L'esito di quella battaglia era scontato.  
Il bambino batté le mani, e i pupazzi si mossero. L'esercito più numeroso si sfaldava a ogni passo, un drago perse le ali e cadde a terra, ai cavalieri si sciolse l'armatura. Per nulla dispiaciuto per i propri giochi, il ragazzino ne seguiva ogni movimento, le pupille che rapide si spostavano da una parte all'altra; sospirò e alzò la testa, incontrando il suo sguardo. Non aveva mai visto un bambino così serio. Si levò in piedi, le ginocchia ossute che facevano capolino tra il bordo dei pantaloni e l'orlo delle calze, e con un cenno del capo lo esortò a seguirlo; scomparve da quella pozza di luce, inghiottito dal buio. Orion gli corse dietro, e sdrucciolò; sotto i suoi piedi, la superficie liscia delle piastrelle venne sostituita da un terreno sassoso e scivoloso. Ancora un passo, e si ritrovò le caviglie immerse nell'acqua. Avanzò ancora, il pelo dell'acqua che ora era oltre le sue ginocchia. Altri due passi e gli arrivava alla gola, una coltre gelida che gli impediva qualsiasi movimento. Qualcosa gli afferrò la gamba; mani viscide, che lo trascinavano verso il fondo. Inutile scalciare, inutile difendersi, erano più forti di lui. L'acqua gli entrava nel naso, nei polmoni, lo stava soffocando. Annaspò con le braccia per tornare in superficie, quelle mani putride che lo presero per la vita, impedendogli di risalire. Stava annegando, anelava aria…  
Boccheggiò, e il prezioso ossigeno che tanto bramava gli invase il petto. Ad ogni suo sussulto, le molle del materasso scricchiolarono. Era sul suo letto, era solo un sogno. Di spalle, Walburga dormiva. Si sporse oltre la sua schiena; Sirius occupava quasi un intero posto, di traverso, il piedino nudo che rifletteva ogni piccola traccia di luce.  
Appoggiò la mano sul ventre della moglie; quel bambino era lì.  
_Sei silenzioso, allora. Somigli alla mamma. Così non la farai stancare._  
Walburga si mosse.  
«Tutto bene, Orion?» mugugnò, nel dormiveglia. Orion tornò a sdraiarsi.  
«Tutto bene, dormi pure.» rispose, in un bisbiglio.  
Andava tutto bene, certo. Era il suo compito assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene; li avrebbe protetti, tutti e tre, sempre. Cinse il fianco della moglie. Nel sonno, Sirius balbettò qualcosa. Dentro grembo di lei, il suo fratellino cresceva.  
Chiuse gli occhi, il profumo dei capelli di Walburga che lo inebriava. Erano la sua famiglia.  
_Con nessun'altra avrei potuto costruire tutto questo._


End file.
